World of Flowers and Willows
by amber.vale22
Summary: Luffy and ace were seperated at a young age, the other came to aceept the fact that his brother jas died while the other is hell bent on getting his revenge. Two men would fight for the younger's feeling. How would it turn out for everyone? AU setting. A.N: sorry for those who got confused in reading, Now with line breaks :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever so please don't laught at the mediocrity, also I'm not a native english speaker so expect the grammar and some typos to be wrong. The pairings… I'm not quite sure yet… but it would be lawlu, kiddlu, acelu or shanklu...,or all hahahahaha and this rated M for M thingies～ enjoy

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER :)

 **Chapter 1**

"LUFFFFFYYYY! " a shout from a boy no older than 10 ringed through the air in the middle of the night.

"ACE! ACE NI-SAN!" Another boy replied through his brother's call while 3 adults were dragging him to a carriage on the road. He was kicking and struggling to get release from his captors but he was small and powerless compared to the adults.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! LUFFY! " the older boy screamed and cursed while fighting his own set of captors. The adults were having a hard time pinning him down because even though he was still small in stature he has an abnormal amount of strength, possibly because his younger brother was being taken away from him, his sunshine, his only reason why he hasn't ended his life. When the carriage has left he was dropped to the ground unceremoniously and he was left alone crying his eyes out, pleading to every god and deities to bring back his brother who was entrusted to him by their late parents when they were murdered a few weeks back. He kicked the dirt and crumpled the grass his snall hands could reach. Cursing every human in existance that he will rise from the dirt and he would never ever let anyone trample him again. When all of his remaining energy drained out he cringed into a small ball hugging his knees wishing that this nightmare would be over when the sun rises. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, alone, at the side of the road.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ace…ace nii-san? Where are you?" The younger who rode the carriage whimpered silently while tears started to fall from his eyes. He was staring blankly outside the dark landscape that the carriage window has to offer. In front of him a man in his late twenties was sitting at the other side of their compartment, silently eyeing the boys face. The moonlight from outside illuminates the boy' feature. His skin was white as snow , his eyes were round and big much like a cherubim's further enchanced by his flushed skin that was still red from crying, also he has silverish-gray irises that matches the moon's melancholic light, a very very rare color to have in this country. He has lips that were neither big nor thin yet they were full, plump and red like cherries. His stature was small compared to other kids, he looks malnourished but the scuffle from a while ago proves otherwise. It took them three men and a tiny amount of tranquilizer to turn the boy in his current state.

"Do you know why you're here… luffy?" The man cooly asked.

"…* _sniffle … *sniffle_ " the boy named luffy didn't answer as he was busy fumbling on the hems of his worn out summer yukata, his unruly black hair covered his eyes.

The older man scoffed and repeated the question, this time he used the pointy part of his hook to tilt the boy's head to his eye level. The boy swallowed hard from the cold metal that was touching his still flustered skin. His soft silver orbs met olive ones. It was the first time he saw the features of the older man. There was a horizontal scar running across his face, his skin was pale like eyes were earthy but it was cold. His hair was black as his, slick backed almost touching his shoulders. He was scary…

"Your parents are gone now luffy , and they… let's just they borrowed something from me and they have failed to return it, i would have taken you and your brother to work for me as slaves as payment but… you… oh… you,'ll be more than enough" his voice was cold and slick, like grase. His gaze wanders across the boy's face. He brushed his thumb across the boy's face and luffy felt a cold shudder. He looked away but he can still feel the man's gaze linger.

The man closed their distance and whispered to his ear.

"Try to escape and your brother will soon meet his parents in paradise, work hard and you'll be rewarded" the man licked the boys cheek with his tongue tracing the path were his tear had flowed awhile back. The boy let out another uncontrollable whimper and tried to moves his head away from the warm and wet appendage but crocodile, as he was called by the people gripped his shoulder with his free hand restricting his movement. He began to cry inconsolably when the man still continued to abuse his face but stopped when he no longer felt the others weight from him. Crocodile sat back on his own side of the compartment and smirked at the boy who was crying for his dear life. The rest of the travel was covered in silence as the they traversed out of the road and into the city. They passed many houses along the way, the night was at its peak and many residents have already boarded their windows shut, occasional lights accompanied by laughing can be heard from the buildings as they continued making their way deeper into the city, should it have been in a different situation the young boy would have been delighted from the view of the city where they stood. People were still out and about at this time of the night. Occasional drunk men stumble out of those buildings and sing merrily as they walk back home. Various scents also filled the air as the street was now flooded with yatai(s)* made luffy's mouth water. The scent of barbecued meat reminded him that he hasn't eaten anything yet aside fron water since the sun rose yesterday. They lived on the streets after people who their parents own something to compensated theirselves with furnitures and valuables as well as their house. On days were the gods are in a good mood. They find themselves eating a warm meal from kind people who took pity in their predicament but it can be said that they also have some days were they run out of luck and would be tortured with hunger for several hours before finding a fruit or a discarded lunch box. Today was not their lucky day.

He held his breath as much as he can to stop him drooling from the delicious scent. It worked for his mouth but not for his stomach as it growled loudly as they continued to pass more of those carts. He hanged his head in shame towards the laughing man in front of him. He heard the man and the driver exchange a few words before the carriage came to an abrupt halt. He looked up to the older man questioning his move with his gaze, but the man ignored him sprawling his arms around the cabin's seat and fished a cigar from his front pocket with his normal hand. He lited the cigar and blew the smoke towards the window still olive eyes were looking at him back with a dull look. The coachman who came back from his venture went back with a parceled box clutched on his folded arms and handed it to crocodile to which he ordered the coachman to give it to luffy. The box was put gently on his lap by the coachman and returned to his position before the carriage started moving again.

"Eat" as he pointed to the box of food that was on the boy's lap. Luffy was surprised to the core that crocodile have taken his hunger into account, expecting that he was cruel from what he had experienced a few hours ago. He hesitatingly opened the box, hungry and tired the scent of grilled fish and meat made its way to his nose and he started eating his meal like it was the last. Tears flowed from his face as he took a bite after another and another finishing his meal quickly than what was the norm for a kid in his age group. He bowed his head in gratitude at the man before him but found the other looking outside the window.

Luffy was very curious to why crocodile suddenly had a very different expression painted on his face right now. It was calm and his eyes has a different gleam in it as the older was looking out from the window, he discreetly followed the older's gaze and watched as a woman in a long pink flowing kimono walked gracefully around the street and went inside a building with plenty of lamps littered outside. The scene had came to pass before the carriage came to a complete stop. They were soon standing outside of another establishment similar to the one that they had passed before, a tall wooden bar gate greeted them and the coachman from before opened it for them , crocodile motioned him to follow inside and they entered the building. Crocodile knocked on the heavy wooden door and after a few seconds a woman dressed in a purple kimono stood before them ushering them inside. She was very beautiful as luffy thought. Her hair reaches past her shoulders and her body was curvacious, emphasized by the dress that she was wearing. The only thing unnerving about her was eyes that gives off a knowing gleam. It was cold but soft, they were dark blue in color that it reminds luffy of the sky during winter.

They passed through a short corridor before opening another wooden door that leads to the main building of the place. Along the corridor there were numerous sliding doors. One of the room shows people sitting around the room and a woman standing before them was playing an intricately designed shamisen. Another room shows a woman talking with clients serving them refreshments and snacks. Luffy guessed that it was a party and the women who he saw earlier are entertainers. They passed another long corridor and reached the back of the establishment in a few minutes.

Inside the house at the back of the building. The three sat at the living room while the woman in purple offered to take his new master's coat and came back with tray of tea and sweets. Luffy was slipping in and out of consciousness as it was already past his bed time than normal.

"How have you been crocodile-sama?" She started while poring tea in the older's cup.

"As always robin, I'm a very busy man." Crocodile remarked. Robin nodded to this and turned her attention to the young boy who was nibbling some sweets at her side.

"And who might you be?" She asked.

" My name is portgas d. luffy" The young boy beamed to the kind lady.

"And How old are you?" She continued with he conversation while the boy showed an open hand and a pinky. She found the gesture to be cute and indulged herself a small giggle. Crocodile cleared his throat and this caught the attention of the woman. He slid down a big brown envelope from across the table and robin picked it up, she opened and fished out the contents of the parcel only skimming the contents before putting it back. She nodded to the older man before going to a room at the back. She handed a smaller parcel to crocodile who began getting up and ordered luffy for his coat. The boy nodded obediently before handing crocodile the over sized coat.

"From now on you will be staying here, do what robin says and nothing will happen to your beloved brother, understood?" He calmly said before flipping his overcoat and headed for the door. The boy just stayed where he is and looked up to the woman but she just shook her head gently. She ushered her further inside and asked him about his family and how did he know crocodile.

" uhm… he …he came into our house before and he knows my papa… but … my papa died and I think crocodile-san was angry that papa didn't pay his bills…" he said sheepishly.

"Okay luffy-san, from bow on you'll stay here with us, this is an okiya, a place where geishas live, you will be trained soon and you'll be a geisha like me, okay?" She said gently to which luffy nodded. After taking a bath luffy was dressed in red yukata and tucked in a spare bed at the attic of the house, apparently it was the only room left for the kid to stay in to.

… … …

A 21 year old ace bought himself up from his lying position after waking up half an hour ago. It was a miracle he didn't have a hangover after binge drinking with thatch and kidd yesterday at the party . Today was their last day in his father's ship, they would be soon arriving their destination after travelling for a few weeks now. He checked his expensive watch and decided that it was too early to do anything,yet. He went outside and picked a nice quiet spot where he can smoke in peace. He wasn't really a habitual smoker but today he feels tense from a flurry of emotions yet he was still happy that his friends and some of his adoptive brothers and sisters joined the escapade, this trip was financed and organized by his father who was known as the most influential man in the world, namely by timez magazine. It was a gift that he recieved for graduating in top of his class at the university. Ace Newgate, talented, rich, handsome, kind and well mannered. Those were the words that people who knew ace from america would say if you ask them about the man. He was flattered when people tell them those words and at the same time guilty. They forget to add the words weak, irresponsible and stupid. He had never got over the fact that his brother died because of him. He was guilty that he allowed those bastards from 12 years ago to take away his one and only remaining family left from him. He promised that he will avenge his brother from all those people who had wrong his family in the past.

Letting his thoughts wander further, he mentally noted his friends' errands that their parents have tasked them with. Law needs to scout for any companies that are willing to collaborate with his family's pharmaceutical empire. Kidd was the easiest because all he needs are a couple of empty lots to introduce their mother's baked goods from the states. While her twin sister bonney was at the end of the scale, simply because she was tasked with their father's metal export/ import business. On a lighter note he doesn't need to worry the outlook siblings sabo and kaya as they decided to join in without any business whatsoever. Ace sighed, he was in a total wreck right now. He flicked the cigarette butt into the ocean and headed back to the warmth of his room. He had a long day planned ahead.

… … …

He folded his evening yukata and laid it near his bed, he wanders through his cabinet searching for a kimono that he feels like wearing today, today was his birthday like any other year but this year it feels different, maybe because if he played his cards right he **might** earn his freedom or is it because he is eighteen? . And if that's the case then what would he do next? He was stupid in academics with the exception of kokugo (language) and shodo (calligraphy) and besides its not like he has a family waiting for him after gaining his freedom, maybe he shouldn't think too much, maybe he should just sit back and let the chips fall where it may.

He has finished his morning rituals earlier than normal, like taking a bath and lighting an incesce everyday for the past 12 years in front of three blocks of marble that has his deceased family's name written on each one. He decided to go with a royal blue kimono with silver embroideries and a well ornated obi. He plans to take a stroll around town and run some errands for the feast later in the evening . He heard that a ship carrying rich passengers will be docking at the naval base this morning, he was very curious to say the least as their okiya has been receiving a lot of bookings from westerners who remained in japan after the war. They were interesting at some aspects but most of them only wants to get into his pants, which is big no-no for the young man . He wouldn't be like that harlot, alvida, a lowly tavern hostess that pretends to be a geisha to earn more money by sleeping with his costumers . For 12 years he practiced and suffer just to please his master. He danced for hours and hours till he can't stand anymore , he played the shamisen even if his fingers were bleeding, he would do everything and anything for the sake of his brother until he heard the news of his brother's untimely demise. He no longer had that gusto in his training but it's too late to turn back now, he was caught up in the mysterious world of geishas, maybe it was his fate. He slowly crept his way to her onee-san's room, Robin. The woman to whom he pledged his loyalty to she was the small comfort of his miserable life. She teaches him calligraphy and the art of conversation after gruelling sessions from dance and music classes . She makes sure that he eats right and treats his wounds everyday since day one, he wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her. He also have nakamas that were indebted to crocodile as well. Sanji, the son of a foreign chef who migrated to japan 20 years ago was tasked to cook food and prepare drinks at the teahouse. Usopp, the son of a farmer who died with hundreds of thousands of debts serves as the runner and driver for the costumers. Nami, a fellow geisha who was sold when she was young to crocodile by another loan shark named arlong and was trained alongside luffy for the past 12 yeard and lastly, Zoro an apprentice swordsman who works at the dojo near the okiya. Those are the few people who he considers family.

He knocked the door and he soon found himself in front of his onee-san who was reading the morning papers, she greeted him a happy birthday and handed him some money to buy himself anything he likes. He thanked the woman and grabbed the list of errands that he has to do before setting off, usually it involves thanking a certain patron by handing a small token of appreciation.

He went to the dressing room to apply some make up and look at his overall appearance before presenting himself to the public, he doesn't like it when he stands in front of the mirror for too long but he needs to comply with the traditions nonetheless , fortunately he was excempted from some such as the white make body make up that apprentice geisha lather on their bodies because his skin was whiter than the make up itself and the rouge for the same reason was uneeded because his lips were naturally red. What was left was his eyes, he began highlighting his eyes by applying some red eyeshadow and a black eyeliner at the corners of his eyelids to highlight his eyes. He noted to himself tha he didn't look older than yesterday but he noticed that he got leaner than last year, he shrugged it off and slipped on his okobo before walking to the gates of the okiya.

As planned usopp was waiting outside with the _"jinrikisha"_ (human drawn carriage) and greeted him a happy birthday and handed him a small parcel, probably a gift. They made their way to the city center and stopped by some shops and treated usopp to some ramen. He finished his errands in an hour and told ussop to go back to the okiya by himself and tell robin that he would be returning later this afternoon.

Luffy found himself in the docks and found that a number of people have gathered around the ship. There where merchants who are hoping that people would buy their wares as well as prostitutes who solicit their "services" by waving or winking seductively to the still on board passengers. He wished he didn't send usopp home, he isn't judgemental with people in the lower castes but he feels like it would be more distressing if the passengers would mistake him as a prostitute and would tarnish the okiya's reputation greatly. He sighed and walked back to the square where the park is located.

" I love geisha girls!" Thatch exclaimed when he met the ladies in kimono waving and blowing him kisses.

"Yeah! Their hot!" Kidd joined the older man's excitement.

Law looked up to his book and his eyes scanned the area to look if there is anyone interesting in the bunch , one caught his attention and that is enough , he smiled to himself and began to read again. A few more minutes before the gang plank is lowered he thought.

"Those aren't geishas,yoi!" Marco looked to where everyone's attention is and his eyes narrowed.

"Bu-but look! They look just like in the pictures!' Thatch countered while fishing out a picture of a maiko holding her shamisen.

"They're just mere prostitutes, they imitate a real geisha's clothes and make up but they don't have the skills and the upbringing of the real ones " izo remarked with an annoyed huff while his arms are crossed, his eyes travelled to one particular figure that stands out among the rest.

"That is a real geisha!" He pointed his finger to the fleeting figure of blue and black while everyone rushed their eyes to the spot where Izo pointed his finger.

"Ne ne is izo-san also a geisha? How do you know the difference ? " Sabo asked curiously after the figure had left and blended into the crowd at what they assume to be a marketplace.

"No, I am just a mere admirer of the culture " he answered while earning understanding 'oh and ahs' from the others who does not know the reason why he dresses like a geisha.

"You see a real geisha is not only about beauty and looks, they have a pretty tough life to begin with coupled with gruelling sessions of dance and music classes along with calligraphy and etiquette classes. They are not prostitutes who sell their bodies, it is a misconception that we have back at the west." He continued in a stern voice.

A huge jeep rallied around the docks and a man with an electric blue hair stepped out from one of the vehicles and waved at the visitors who had reached the docks with their belongings.

"Hey, Everyone! The name's franky! I recieved a telegram from newgate-aniki that I would oversee your transportation needs! It's Super here! Hope ya'll like it!" He did a macho pose while grinning at everyone who was listening.

"Hi I'm ace! You probably heard about me from pops, anyways! Would you be kind enough to drive us to the town of Ohara before starting the tour?" The freckled teen asked politely to the blue haired man.

"SUPER! It's an honor to see the children of the richest dude in the planet! Okay just put your things in the jeep and we'll be departing soon" he said while he made his way to the driver's seat. When everyone had settled themselves in the engines started and they drove away from the city.

(To be continued…)

Oh god! Sorry my story sucks but anyways i hope you like it! I don't know how long this story is but it would be about 25,000 words.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The drive wasn't as long as expected since franky designed the vehicle personally it wasn't like what they had in their country, it was faster and quieter. Most of the people in the group was wondering why they went out of the city. The Eustass twins were quietly conversing with one another about ace who was acting strange since early this morning. Sabo ,kaya and law were no different, they kept their thoughts to themselves with sabo busying himself by taking pictures of the provincial setting of japan while kaya was reading a romantic novel and law practiced his japanese skills with izo.

After half an hour they arrived in a small quiet town that looked very different than the city where they docked from. It was a province that had more or less stuck in its own time age. It wasn't bad but it was simple, it was just plain. No one would guess that a city is nearby and more would be baffled if they knew that ace grew up in this place. They unboarded the vehicle and started walking to the inner parts of town where the roads are unpaved and narrow. Some settlers threw curious looks to the foreigners while the others shutted their windows in fear of the visitors while the rest was uncaring and went on their usual business.

Everyone continued on their way further into the town halting when ace stopped in front of a paved piece of land, he didn't say a word but he clenched his fist tightly before walking again . Along the way, ace bought 3 parcels of barbecued meat along with a variety of sweets and a bottle of apple juice and sake from a local vendor who was quite shocked when he saw the freckled man and hurriedly scampered off when the transaction was finished.

They soon reached the end of the small village and everyone's question was answered when they arrive at a big stretch of land that has tall obelisk like marbles erected and scattered around the premises. It was a cemetery.

"I'll be back in a few okay? You can all come if you want but it's up to you guys to decide" He smiled sadly to the group who nodded their heads and just stared at ace who hurriedly left his friends at the cemetery's entrance. He soon walked up to a fence that houses three tombstones that stood side by side before bowing and lighting some incense.

Ace bowed his head until his forehead reaches the cold ground at the two marbles that was closer to each other than the third one, he prayed and offered the bottle of sake and meat. He stayed there for quite a few minutes before turning his attention to the third trying his best to steady his movements while he felt the heat on his cheek well up. He was whispering at first but his voice grew a little louder, enough to be heard by the spectators at his back who followed him.

"Happy birthday lu～ I'm so sorry nii-chan hasn't visited you in a while I-I bought your favorites! " he cooed while he placed the apple juice and sweets and parcel of meat as tears started falling to the ground, his bangs hid his eyes but there was no stopping the rush of emotions that was drowning him at the moment. Everyone except for the whitebeard children was shocked to know that ace had a brother. They knew about his parent's untimely demise but ace had never spoke of his brother, he wasn't very open about his time in japan.

"…I-I promised mama and papa that I will take care of you… and and I'm sorry- I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from them… ni-chan wasn't there when you needed him the most… " ace began howling in tears while the others kept their silence in respect . Sabo couldn't stand his best friend/ sworn brother's current state and pulled the other into a hug while drewing comforting circles behind the freckled man's back. The gesture helped reduce the outburst into muffled sobs but it didn't make the tears stop from falling.

The rest decided to comfort ace in their own ways, Bonney sacrificed her last bar of chocolate and placed it in front of ace's younger brother's grave while whisphering to ace that his brother is in a better place now. Kid and law who were not religious by any means decided to light some incense as a form of respect and gave their sympathy to their close friend, soon others started joining in and offered some personal gifts and a prayer for the deceased brother.

After calming down and more words of comfort from his friends and family ace adressed his friends who didn't know about his brother

"I'm sorry guys, you didn't need to see that! I should have told you earlier" ace whose eyes were puffy from crying apologized to everyone in the group. To which everyone said that it was okay or it was an honor to know ace's family which made the remaining portgas smile.

"What happened to your brother ace-ya?" Law asked out of curiousity, he was never into asking about other people's past but they have known ace for a very long time and the freckled man doesn't talk about his past openly so this was a shocker not only for him but for the others as well.

"When pops took me in, I asked him to search for my brother… we found out that he became a slave, we planned to save him but then we received news that he fell from a cliff when he tried to escape but didn't make it… so pops decided to buy a land beside my parents' to erect a tombstone even though we didn't have a body to bury " he sniffled while he did his best to explain everything calmly . He looked into his friends' expression and made an apologetic smile before thanking everyone for their sympathy and returned to the jeep, soon he was smiling though there were still some traces of sadness and guilt that only time can heal, the group didn't say a word about it as they were relieved that ace was smiling again. The jeep's engine roared to life and made their way back to the city where their vacation would officially start.

… … -

A few hours had passed and luffy has visited almost every shop in the city, he was already bored from his escapade and found himself sitting in an open space between the bridge's railing, his okobo was beside him and his legs were dangling in the air. He was looking at the river below with an unreadable expression, he was in a way reminiscing those times when he was a young boy.

" _Ace nii_ _where's mama and papa?_

 _"Up there…" a 10-year old ace pointed to the sky._

 _"Sky? Nande? When are they coming back?" A 6 year old luffy tilted his head in confusion._

 _" they're not… they're dead, from now on it's just you and me…" the older said sadly while holding the younger closer to him._

 _"Dead? What's that? Is that a thing?"_

 _"No… dead is, dead is when you sleep and you never wake up…you'll know when you grow up!" Ace explained, clearly hesitant about explaining their parent's situation to luffy._

 _"Is ace gonna be dead too? "_

 _"No! Baka! I would never die until we're older!" He chuckled while slapping his younger brother's head lightly._

 _"Itai! " luffy pouted while rubbing his head, he soon joined his brothlaughing, he didn't know why but seeing ac laugh nakes him laugh too._

 _They spent their evening watching the countless stars that lighted the night sky._

"Liar… you promised…" he muttered to himself. Still his eye were locked on the river not minding the people around him who were crossing the bridge. He stood up and slipped on his okobo while patting the dirt off his kimono. Her nee-sans will be mad if they caught him dirtying his expensive dress, not that he cared― No kimono, no gIft or money would bring back his family. He walked down the bridge and into park's trail walking towards the exit when he felt a hand tap his shoulder, he looked around and saw a tall burly man with spiku crimson red hair that is held up by a bandana contrasted by his chalky white complexion standing before him with an embarassed expression.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi… k-kidd! Anata wa…namae nani?" Kidd said in broken japanese, his face was getting redder by the minute, he was so embarassed , good thing he left alone to explore after their morning tour was finished.

Kidd was mortified when the maiko tried to stiffle a laughter that sounds like 'shishishi' with his kimono. "I'm mugiwara! But you can call me mugi chan～ ! Nice to meet you too kidd!" Luffy bowed and smiled at kidd who looked at him with a disbelieving look

"O- Oi! You speak english!" Kidd spat the statement in a surprised manner.

"Yes I do mr. Kidd!" Luffy who was given the screen name of mugi-chan by her sister robin chirped in reply.

"Well… so much for practicing my japanese! Anyways mugi…chan, can I ask for your company and join me for I dunno… lunch maybe?" Kidd tried his best not to fumble in his speech but can't because he was busy trying to not look at mugi-chan's attractive face.

"Hmmmmm… I suppose I can… but" he cutted off his reply as he looks very hesitant in accepting the older man's invitation.

"No worries! My treat! And if you don't trust me you can bring a friend along!" Kidd blurted out hurriedly as to reassure the younger that his intentions were clean and he just wants to get to know the maiko.

"Well… if you say so! But we have to eat at our place! My big sisters would be mad if I gowith strangers…" he meekly answered.

"Okay! Cool! So shall we?" He motioned for the boy to lead the way to which luffy obliged.

… … …

Law was left alone in his own demise by the group after the touring a part of the city. Ace, marco, thatch and vista left for some errands that were tasked by their father, edward newgate. Bonney and izo went out for some shopping spree. While haruta, kaya and sabo looked for ideas to be turned into artwork. Kidd went off alone but he's sure that prick can take care of himself. Trafalgar law was used to this kind of situation, he was a lone wolf after all.

He sighed, he was looking for other things to do than read books and sulk all day long. He lighted a stick of cigarette while relishing the view of the busy marketplace that is near the docks to ease some boredom. He wouldn't choose an over crowded place than his comfortable chair near the railings of the ship any other day until…

"What the flying fuck?" He muttered to himself, squinting his eyes to get a better view of the two figures that were walking down the street. A shimmering blue and black followed by a mop of crimson hair that only belongs to someone he hated and liked at the same time walked side by side, weaving their way across the cobbled path of the market.

"Oh no you don't!" He hissed while putting his valuables in his pockets and ran down the gang plank and into the crowd in an incredible display of speed.

"So… tell me more about america kiddy!" Luffy exclaimed happily as they skid down the way after they passed the busy district.

"Well one thing I'm sure of is, it is much bigger than japan! And we eat lots of meat!" The red hair chuckled.

"Meat～…" luffy sighed thinking slabs upon slabs of meat glistening in its own glorious fat.

"Hahaha are you seriously thinking about meat right now?" Kidd was dumbfounded by mugi-chan's innocence, he thought that people who work in this kinds of business were usually sharp and liberated but the kid's innocence tell otherwise, he was starting to think that the boy just woke up one day not even reaching puberty and wore a kimono and told everyone that he is a geisha. But nevertheless, it was refreshing for kidd to find someone he would like to have a non sexual relationship with, was he thinking of that on their not even official date? Yes! Yes he does. He finally found someone who is not just after some steamy sex at night and gone by the early rays of sunshine.

They finally reached the street of the okiya, a semi-residential area with some stores that sells some trinkets or snacks for the lazy working classmen who can't bother themselves in stopping by the huge marketplace. There was a human drawn carriage at the entrance of the traditional house/ teahouse and some trees that are tall enough to grow taller than the stone fence. It was big and nice and even peaceful if you come by at the right time.

"So… this is it I guess… me and my sisters live at the back part of the okiya akong with my friends who work here !" Luffy started while he chimed the bell outside the gate.

Kidd answered with a nod and waited patiently for the gates to be opened. Soon enough, a tall blonde man with longs legs wrapped in a dark blue yukata popped out of gate and bowed at the young geisha. He looks like he's a foreigner to kidd, maybe someone from america or even europe perhaps but the way he speaks japanese made kidd think otherwise. He has blue eyes and curly eyebrows but kidd can't tell if the other one is blue too or if his other eyebrow curls at the same direction as his other eye was covered by a thick lock of blonde hair effectively covering the other side of his face, much like his best friend killer who as born with a rare case of heterochromia.

"Mugiwara-san you're back! Are you hungry?" The blonde gleefully asked while putting a cigarette between his lips and promptly ligjting it within the second.

"Un～ oh! I also bought a friend! Kidd～ i want you to meet the cook of the okiya Sanji! Sanji this is kidd he's with he foreigners who arrived this morning!" Luffy cheerfully exclaimed.

Sanji nodded his head coldly and finally let the two in. Kidd noted sanji's demeanor but didn't any give shit about it since he was a costumer and mugi-chan was the reason that he came here after all. The trio passed the long corridors of the establishment before sanji slid open a door and let the two come in. It was the first time that kidd had entered a teahouse and it was way better than he imagined. There wasn't anything in the room except for a low traditional japanese dining table and some pillows to sit on near a sliding door at the opposite of the room that also serves as window if opened overlooks a koi pond and a bamboo garden outside. Sanji left after explaining japanese cuisine to a confused kidd and decided to take the matter in his own hand. Luffy and kidd resumed chatting about various things that are mostly about kidd's life back in the U.S.

The door slided open and this time a tall tanned guy with midnight blue hair and gray eyes came in. Mugi-chan was at the very least surprised by the unexpected visitor since business starts after sunset. He took a glance at his red hair companion that was now sporting a scowl on his face.

"Oh! Hell no!" Kidd bursted in disbelief.

"Good afternoon Eustass-ya～ " law was amused in seeing kidd reaction and gew more amused when he saw the maiko.

"Konnichiwa maiko-ya, I'm trafalgar law, I'm sorry for intruding but I can't resist letting eustass-ya hog you all to himself" he politely introduced his self to the youngest in the room, maiko blushed and looked away for a second before introducing himself to law.

"No no! It's fine, I'm sure kidd doesn't mind! The more the merrier right? Oh! Where are my manners, please call me mugiwara～ " the maiko beamed at the now surprised law, who was wondering where the hell did the boy learn how to speak fluent english like that.

Sanji came in and laid another pillow opposite to kidd to accomodate law. Mugi-chan seated in between the two, effectively forming a triangle. Feeling the heavy tension that the two foreigners were emmiting he excused himself to make sone tea for the time being.

"So trafuckgar, what made you come out of your damned cocoon?" Kidd hissed at the smirking trafalgar.

"Oh hoh! Butt-ass ya! Do you really think that I would pass up to an opportunity like this one?" Law wiggle his index finger in a dismissive manner while tutting to prove his point further to a now fuming red hair.

Kidd scoffed and banged his palm to the table glaring at law who was still smirking at him cockily. "We'll see about that" he hissed through his teeth.

"Minna～ please enjoy some tea while sanji is preparing lunch…" mugi-chan slid the door and prompting the two to break out their argument, sending an appreciative smile to the maiko.

"Here, one for kidd～ one for tora-o～ and one for _moi_ ～" he served childishly with a giggle. Law was amused by how the maiko at first seems to hold a mature facade around him but was more amused when he bought the steaming tea cup to his lips. Coffee was his preferred beverage but mugi-chan's tea was something that he would choose any time of the day soon. The tea was unique to law, and has a very pleasant scent, it was not like the tea he used to drink way back home which was strong and quite bitter this one is milder but the flavor was still full.

"Why, mugiwara-ya ! This is by far the best tea that I have ever tasted! Is this a personal blend of the okiya? Law asked with enthusiasm as he finished his cup and asked for a refill.

"Shishishi! Thanks～ it's my personal blend, hanako-neesan too said it was delicious～" and as soon as kidd tasted the tea he agreed with law for once, it was really superb! He is quite sure that it would be perfect with his baked goods.

"It is very good! I can actually taste some of the leaves that you used, mint and lavender along with some citrus leaves. Am I right?" Kidd looked thoughtful for moment trying his best to figure out the blend which was quite tricky as the cursed tea has various subtle flavors.

"Kidd guessed it right～ but I bet kidd can't guess the other things that I mixed in ～" mugi-chan playfully teased the laughing red hair when accidentally, luffy's smooth hands brushed across kidd's arm which sent a jolt to the red hair and causing him to blush furiously.

This didn't please law very much as he folded his arms and narrowed his gray eyes to kidd. Kidd smirked and raised an almost nonexistent eyebrow to the jealous guy in front of him. As if coming up with a plan law's eyes lit up and smirked devilishly. The remaining tension between the two vanished instantly when sanji came with their lunch including law's when he found out from usopp that another guest had arrived.

"MESHI!～" the young maiko clapped his hands in anticipation.

"Hai hai mugiwara -chan , I prepared yours with extra meat!" Sanji beamed to the geisha but served the two others with less gusto.

"Please enjoy your meal" he continued before bowing curtly and exited the room.

"Itadaikimasu!" The trio all exclaimed before eating and with small comments like "sanji makes the best food!" And "my, this is quite delicious!". The three eventually finished eating and usopp was called to retrieved the plates to be sent to the kitchen. Law excused himself to the bathroom after the meal leaving kidd and mugi-chan talking by themselves.

"Mugi-chan, I hope you don't mind me asking but where is your family?" Ok, kidd was curious and shit but the bright smile plastered on mugi-chan's face faltered and he's sure he touched a very sensitive issue.

" I think hanako-nee san is reading while Namiko- nee san is still sleeping" said nonchalantly while pouring some tea into their respective teacups. "Why? Do you need to talk to them?" He continued.

"Uhm no. I mean what about your parents, where are they?" He asked hesitantly, he already had an inkling where they are though he could be mistaken all the same.

" oh! them… they died when I was 6" he said quietly, "my sisters aren't my real sisters hanako-nee san took me in, as well as namiko-nee chan but we treat each other the same like a real one." he added cautiously and smiled as he took pride that he was part of the family . It was well known in the okiya that they weren't not to speak their past to costumers, mugi-chan was actually violating a rule by now but he can't bring himself to lie, so maybe a few bits of the truth will suffice.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't know… shouldn't have brought that up…" kidd said apologetically. Kicking himself mentally for being insensitive.

"No! It's okay～ It was a very long time ago and I know they're in a better place now!" Back to his cheerful disposition the young maiko smiled to the brunette. Kidd can't help but return the smile, but soon quickly frowned when law came back to the room with that same cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"what did I miss?" Law asked the two while taking a seat.

"Oh nothing to morbid for you to enjoy" kidd answered sarcastically while looking at the menu lazily, law nodded his head and lighted a cigarette.

"Shitsurei shimasu!" Usopp greeted the guests before making his way to the maiko.

"Uhm… Mugiwara -san～sumimasen but hanako-san told me that you have a private booking by 6:30 in the evening. Please get ready by then." He whisphered. To which, luffy nodded his head. They exhange a couple of silent whisphers in japanese before bowing again and left.

"I'm sorry guys but it seems that I have an incoming visitor in a few hours, I would love to stay and chat with you guys longer but we can do ot some time again soon!" Mugi-chan pouted before bowing to the two foreigners.

"Ts'okay!I had a really fun time hanging with you! I hope we can do it again in the near future." Kidd said before smiling, he was disappointed but hey, the guy needs to work.

"Yeah mugiwara-ya! It was nice meeting you too! See you again soon! Law waved back before leaving.

Kidd was about to follow before going back to mugi-chan and whisphered something causing luffy to 'shishishi' and left.

… … …

"So do you remember me now? Hmmmm?" Ace asked in a seemingly playful manner to the man whi as sitting in a chair bounded by ropes.

"N-no! please, let me go, please! I'm sorry but I don't really know you!" The guy pleaded.

"It depends! Let's see! Hmmmm…12 years ago on this very same day, where were you?"

"Ha? 12 years … ago?" The man was trying to remember what happened but is panicking too much that he can't think straight.

"Don't remember? Nothing? Thatch sweetie do you mind handing me the pliers?" Ace smiled sweetly to the cook who threw the tool to ace and flicked the cigarette ash that has been accumulating in his cigarette.

"Maybe… some _encouragement_ would help us? Eenie meenie mainee mow? Where do you think should this pliers **GO!** "

"ARRGgHHHH! PLEASE! STOP! Pleas…" the man screamed as his toenail was being pulled by the pliers, twisting it before finally psrting from he cuticle.

"Now, again! Do you remember me? The kid who you and you god damn friends tricked into coming with you?" Ace asked again whike looking at the man's eye directly, smiling maniacally.

"Y-you! Yo-you're portgas' son!" The man can't believe his eyes, remembering now the freckled kid with gray eyes.

"Gooood!" He petted the head of his captive, "Next question, who ordered you to take my brother?"

"Si-sir crocodile!" He spat.

"And why did he have take my brother?" Ace noted the name, he will make sure that crocodile would be tortured slowly and painfully. He will make sure EVERYONE who made his brother's life miserable.

" I-I don't know, please sir, please! my family is waiting for me…" the man sobbed and was crying his eyes out but ace wouldn't hear any of it. They weren't finished **yet.**

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Wrong answer." He hummed while he pried the man's mouth open and dug the pliers straight to he gums before pulling what the tool can grip on.

"Uh…uh-ah… Ahuwagh! Pea…se… WAH!" The man spat blood after his perfectly fine tooth was pulled out. He was trembling from the pain.

"Now, tell me what **you know** , all of it!" Ace barked before smashing the plies into the man's temple, causing the part to bleed.

"He, cro-codile san said that that , you're bu-rothe…r will be the… pa-payment …for you're p-parent's debts-s…" he blurted out.

"Huh, s'that so? So how did he make my brother pay?" The freckled man said while lighting a cigarette and blowing the smoke towards the man's face. The poor man shook his head earning another tooth being pulled out. He gasped and gagged from the sudden intrusion in his mouth until he vomited in ace's hand.

"Mother…FUCKER!" Ace yelled in fury as he finally losing his patience jammed the whole metal tool into the man's throat.

"Kkk…kkkk…k" the man struggled with the plies in his throat and blood gushed out from his mouth into the ground dripping, after some few more minutes the man has stopped moving and went limp.

Ace washed his hand in a nearby sink as marco who was just standing by the doorway snoking with a stoic expression untied the ropes that bounded the man. Seems they have a body to bury, and GOD! it was still early afternoon.

"So what now,yoi?" He asked calmly befofe leaving the body where it is.

"We find his other accomplices…"

The two others minus vista , thatch and marco nodded and stood up from where they are moved out.

… … …

Back at the ship, the red hair and the midbight blue haired man bickered nonstop ever since they came from the okiya.

"You're so fucking annoying! You know that! It was my, it was my only chance to get a guy and you fucking ruined it!" Kidd bellowed from where he stood while the other was also losing his cool.

"Who fucking cares?! You do **not** own mugi-chan! I have the same right as yours kidd! Stop acting like a bitch and get over it, I want him, he's mine! Easy!" Law countered.

"Oh yeah? Will see about that! May I remind you that we were _soo much_ alike than you! You frickin' psychopath! Why don't you just leave mugi-chan alone and find someone whose into your kink!" Kidd again shouted to the now smirking law.

"Yeah we'll see, may the better man win eustass-ya～ now if you'll excuse me I have some appointment to attend to." He flicked his midnight blue dress shirt and walked away.

"GO TO HELL, FUCK YOURSELF AND DIE!" Kidd loudly exclaimed before stomping at the opposite direction.

"Ne ne! Namiko-nee san, which should i wear later? The red one or the purple one?" Luffy excitedly asked her sister who was fixing the kanzashi in her hair.

"I'll go with… the purple!" She replied cheerfully while checking her look at the full body mirror in the corner of the room. "How do I look?" She turned to luffy.

"Like a ripe mikan!" Luffy chuckled causing the other to snort too.

"Well, I say that namiko-neesan is really pretty!" Luffy threw her sister a glance while wearing his kimono for the night.

"Thank you! Oh I almost forgot…" the other geisha fumbled through her pockets before handing luffy a red box. "Happy birthday my cute little brother!"

"Oh thank you so much!" He hugged her sister before opening the box followed by gasp of awe. " this is beautiful!" Luffy traced his finger over the silver bangle with a dragon curling around band.

"Of course! That's expensive ya know! Take care of it or I'll charge you if something happens to it!" She teased.

"I love it' I'll wear this everyday! See! It suits me well !" He flashed his arm where the bangle is and shook his wrist a little admiring how the silver catches some of the remaining sunlight in the room.

"Yes it does! Now hurry up! Your costumer might arrive soon!"

"Oh yeah! Shishishi" And luffy rushed fixing his kimono while her sister wrapped an obi around the younger's waist and tied it nimbly at the back.

It's been awhile since law stayed in the shower from more than 20 minutes, even after the small scuffle from a while he is till in a good mood since he got mugi-chan to himself later this evening, alone, just the two of them, his undivided attention all focused to law. Yeah, law likes that. After drying himself he dressed himself in much nicer set of clothes. He sprayed some branded perfume that his uncle corazon gave him last christmas. He was surprised how the toughtscofcthe maiko excite him to the core, was it his light silver eyes that pulls him in? Or was it the pale skin that is whiter even than snow? He can't decide but all he knows was that he wants the boy all to himself.

The others have came back from their adventures minus ace and his group who were still out. Kidd was still baking non stop ever since him and law have seperated from their argument. He was still furious but atleast he has an outlet. Trays of brownies, lemon squares, cookies and other types of confectionaries were being packed in decorated boxes as soon as it cools down from the oven. He can't let that prick win, knowing that law was to say, a little loose in the head.

Bonney, Izo, Kaya, Sabo and Haruta invited the two to eat out but to their surprise the 2 men didn't accept the invitation and reasoned out that they have an important appointment. With that the groups seperated ways after their carriages had arrived.

… … …

"So… acey where we going?" Thatch popped his head beside ace who was driving at the moment.

"Well, thought we can grab a bite first before going back to the ship, I'm sure you guys are hungry after what we did today!" Ace chuckled as he made a right after reaching an intersection.

Marco and Izo rolled their eyes almost synchronously as they both know that **he** was the one who is hungry.

Ace laughed at the two and continued driving until they reach the outside of a traditional house, it was big for an ordinary house but the signage outside was says that it was actually a retsaurant.

"Oh damn! This place is still open after all this time, hahaha" ace got out of the car and excitedly entered the restaurant.

"Irrashaimase!" A woman greeted fron the counter when she saw the incoming costumers. She ushered the four in a table near the window and distributed warm towels to the group before handing them menus.

The four easily decided on their orders while ace were still wearing that amused look on his face, as if he has been reminiscing the entire time. The green haired woman bowed and went to the kitchen to cook.

"Why did we go to a different city to eat, yoi?" Marco started.

"We use to go here, is all…" ace answered while his eyes were glued to he open kitchen door stealing glances on the beautiful woman who was expertly making food.

"Oh! So do you know that sexy babe there? What is she? Your ex girlfriend or something?" Thatch teased the boy slyly to which izo snorted and continued puffing his cigarette contentedly.

Ace's usually lazy eyes widened before denying profusely"NO! Not like that… not really, but she helped us when we lost our parents…" he said quietly after.

Makino soon exited the kitchen balancing 4 huge plates of food."Hai! Here are your orders gentlemen, enjoy your meal!" She smiled while handing out individual dishes to the group but stayed when he saw the familiar face."Pardon me for disturbing you but are you by chance, Ace? Brother of luffy?" She asked hopefully. Ace nodded his head quietly and rushed to hug their only saviour when he and luffy lost their parents.

"Makino san!" He exclaimed happily.

"A-ace! It is you!" She gasped, tears start flowing her smooth cheeks, was it sadness or joy? Only she can answer.

"Yes, makino san! It's me the one and only!" He broke from the hug and pointed himself with his thumb.

"Bu-but I don't understand! You were supposed to be dead!?"

Read and review guys sorry if it sucks I will strive harder to improve my writing skills god bless everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"WHAAAT!" The 4 foreigners shouted in unison.

"Yes! They said that you died when you escaped from your master!" Disbelief was written on everyone's face. Even marco's eyes widened in shock.

"Who said I died?" The freckled man clenched his fist and start gritting his teeth, his patience was wearing thinner by each passing moment.

"Lu-luffy did!" Makino muttered quietly.

Ace felt a whirwhind of emotions inside him, he heard his brothers name, why? How the hell would luffy tell something like that? What the fuck is this?

"Makino-san , luffy died 12 years ago!" Thatch interjected with marco and vista nodding to her.

"N-NO! Luffy is NOT dead! He writes every now and then to me! Believe me!" She defended herself while the others were still skeptical, it is hard to believe if you look at in plain view, seeing or hearing from someone who is believed to be dead for 12 years cetrainly is something that can't be proven otherwise without evidences.

Makino bolted out of the room leaving a still shocked ace, the other 3 were no better as they brainstormed any possible reason why someone would make everyone believe that the brothers are dead.

"Here! Every year! He sents pictures to me, every year!" Makino showed everyone the pictures that luffy secrently sents her over time, the earlier years comprises of studio taken shots were he was wearing a formal kimono, as the years go by they saw how the kid transitioned into an elegant maiko, for ace it's like he didn't part with luffy for 12 years. He felt nauseauous, he was thoroughly confused and relieved at the samevtime, his brother, his one and only brother wasn't dead! But the more he find out he feels like there are more unaswered questions pop out of those informations.

The other three marveled at the pictures of the young maiko, one look and you'll know that he is ace's brother but there was a stark contrast between the two.

Marco was smitten at how luffy resembled ace though much refined and more feminine than the older, the younger portgas was very attractive. Thatch gawked at the exquisite beauty prompting ace to smack some senses into the perverted cook. Vista was always as calm and hobourable ever commented that luffy resembles ace but he is more attractive than the older. With that, the unbearable tension receded drastically when ace started laughing. He was crying tears of joy from the hope that his shining light can still be saved. Makino joined and continued to tell ace how luffy became a maiko and how a reknowned geisha named hanako took him under her wings. She didn't know anything about crocodile, but she was present at that time when the head of the house introduced him as her sworn brother along with namiko a brunette who has lost her family in a disaster.

"Unfortunately, I retired after a few years as a geisha and I inheirted this pub from my parents, that was the time that I last saw luffy…" she trailed off.

Ace nodded in understanding, thanking makino for the imparted knowledge. They soon talked about what has been going on around the city this past few years mainly, trivial matters but ace didn't mind. After an hour of catching up the four decided to head back to their ship, bidding their farewell to makino.

… … …

Law made his way to okiya after buying some gift for his favorite geisha, he was greeted by mugi-chan and the two started conversing, usually with what law does in america.

Kidd on the other hand arrived a little later because the driver, unfortunately made a wrong turn at the market. He was greeted by an older geisha, with the same black coloured hair and asked him politely what his business is with their establishment.

"Uhm," he rubbed the back of his neck before continuing " I-i came to see mugi-chan, is he free?" The raven haired mistress looked at him for a few seconds before supplying her answer.

"No, unfortunately mugiwara-san is unavailable at the moment, he is with a costumer right now, may I interest you with a different geisha?" She asked calmly, yet welcoming.

"Ah! No thanks, guess I can just leave my presents here, just make sure to give them to mugi-chan when he gets back" he smiled sadly before turning his back towards the geisha.

"Wait!" A red haired maiko exclaim who arrived in the doorway just now.

" kidd-san come back!" She said in a hushed tone. Kidd turned his head to her direction and resumed his spot not a while ago.

" your with that trafal-guy right?" She asked, kidd nodded. " yeah, why?" He answered irately.

"Well, if you want book me for the night for double price and I can take you where mugi-chan is" that caught kidd's attention, wait…

"Is law the one who booked mugi-chan!?" He shouted.

"Shh! Quiet! Yes! That creepy doctor is with mugi-chan right now." She scolded the red hair who was fuming.

"Is he friends with surgeon-san?" The older geisha asked her younger sister to which she recieved an affirmative.

"Why that no good, son of a bitch…!" Kidd's face contorted in fury, how dare that psycho do that!

"Well…? How about it? Are you up for the deal?" She leaned closer to the other brunette.

"Yes! Let's go!" He barked.

"Wait, both of you, you can't just barge in at a private session, I'll notify them first that mugi-chan will perform a dance with you playing an instrument." The oldest calmly ordered the two.

"You're crazy mugiwara-ya!" Law chuckled light heartedly during mid conversation when mugi-chan was telling him how he mistook chili paste with his geisha make up.

"Sorry for interrupting, surgeon-san do you mind if I borrow mugi-chan for a second?"

"No, no! Not at all!" He raised his tattooed hand to the woman in a dismissive way.

"Hai nee-san, what is it?"

"Would you like to perform with your namiko-san?" The boy nodded his head enthusiastically at the thought of sharing a stage with her nee-san. " she also has a private booking right now but considering that she is a very good musician and you are a very good dancer that would be result in a wonderful performance will it not?" She continued as luffy continued to say yes.

"Tora-o? Is it okay with you if we share the room with my sister and her client?" Luffy asked with his most pleading tone. " _How can I say no to that…"_ law internally sighed

"Truth is, No, I don't want to but because you asked it then I will readily grant your wish." Law said teasingly causing mugi-chan to blush a little and proceeded to cheer happily while the room is being prepared.

"Good evening master trafalgar, mugi-chan" the brunette maiko bowed before the two. "I would like to introduce my client, master eustass." She motioned to kidd who came in the room causing law to scowl in irritation.

"Good evening mugi chan , i heard you two are one hell of a combination, I look forward to your performance tonight, ne trafalgar? " kidd smiled sweetly, albeit fake to the irate surgeon.

"Hm." Was all he said.

When kidd had found his comfortable position, the two maiko readied their positions, mugi-chan at the center and namiko-chan behind him readying her shamisen. The lights around the room dimmed except for the ones near the stage.

Namiko started by plucking a single note from her instrument, luffy snapped his fans open with an audible ' _krat'_ , his thin ivory fingers coiling between the gaps of the fan.

Another one and the boy slid his feet in slowly, the two spectators anticipating every movement.

Namiko started to on her plucking and the other answered it with graceful fluid motions of his fan, waving it from side to side in a scooping motion. He twirled around, his kimono following the circular direction. He held the fan close to his face only showing his silver eyes, the other hand was held out perpendicular to his shoulder,he started to let the fan spin on one of his fingers, he bent his knees facing a different direction from his body while maintaining the momentum of the spin. After the female started to pluck faster than before her music soon entranced the audience, creating a frantic rythm while the boy effortlessly kept with her pace, making the two fans spin faster while changing his positions periodically, the one on his left stopped spinning and the other thrown in the air. He made a full spin before catching the other making kidd gasp in excitement.

The two open fans were juggled, and flicked in a circular manner robustly revealing two opposite colors to the viewers, a deep purple and silver changing sides. The climax of the song began but mugi-chan's expression was still the same, his mouth slightly apart, his eyes were half lidded, a semi erotic expression nonetheless.

Both of his fans were held with one hand making a full circle as he made soothing motions with his hands gracefully gliding nearer the audiences. He made a small twirl in front of them as namiko plucked the heavy last frantic part of the song mugiwara held the two fans and threw it backwards before doing a slow back hand spring catching the fans in time and did another handspring. He held out both of his hands to the two as the final pose, putting his knees in an very uncomfortable angle.

The males were still gaping at the performance, law was the first to snap out of the induced trance before clapping his hands lightly who was followed by kidd who did it with more bravado.

… … …

Ace and the other whitebeards had finally arrived at the ship where sabo, as well as the others greeted them. They settled at the ship's deck and had a round of conversations about their earlier activities started to which ace kept from theirs from the visitors. Thatch took out alcoholic beverages such as wine, rum and beer from the kitchen to be served and they stayed up pretty late from discussing their own opinions about the place.

The stars in the sky had already faded and the midnight sky turned a little less dark, everyone was still up and drinking from their own cups when a very drunk kidd and law popped out of the corner and starting cursing each other, insisting that a person named mugi-chan would be theirs. Everyone laughed at the bickering duo as they stumbled and crawled their way across the wide deck of the ship.

"Kidd! How many times do I have to tell you not to drink! GOD! Such a pain in the ass…" " Bonney shouted angrily but as her brother was making his way to her she switched to older sister mode assisting his twin to their cabin. While sabo and kaya took care of the young surgeon mumbling about white and blue satin.

"What happened to you two?" Sabo muttered to himself rather than to the drunk man, in factcat this point law can't manage to walk straight even with someone assisting him. He lead the doctor to his cabin and tucked him into bed before going back to the group who was surprised as well that kidd a heavy drinker was wasted and practically crawling for his dear life.

When the two were tucked in bed by their repspective companions the others decided to call it night and went to their rooms. Marco, vista, thatch and ace were left in the decks and continued with their plan.

"So you're telling me that you remember this crocodile,yoi?"

"Yes, I was still young back then when my parents met him..." ace looked at the ocean remembering the man who swindled his parents.

"Lemme guess he lent your parents money with an incredible interest?" Thatch opened another bottle of beer for vista who was intently listening to the conversation.

"Yes, m-my parents really needed money that time , and crocodile eagerly gave it to them ... " he gave an exasperated sigh "I can't remember what happened after that " he gave up.

"I believe he is a shichibukai, a man with strong connections in the government, though that was only thing from what I've heard from a friut vendor" vista interjected while taking a gulp from his beer.

"What do we do,yoi?" Marco knows what to do but he wants ace to call the shots.

"We need to get in touch with him , thatch, can you ask izo and haruta tomorrow if we have any businesses that is affiliated with that crocodile?" Ace looked up from his glass of beer to the cook who smirked in reply. They have a lead and they have names now they just need to find luffy. Ace knew that as long as luffy is still missing he shouldn't touch crocodile even if they are stronger and more powerful when it comes to money. Who knows what that bastard will do to luffy if they made a move on him.

With that they disbanded and returned to their own cabins to rest up for tomorrow's business.

… … … …

Law woke up with a nerve wrecking hangover and a filthy aftertaste of alcohol in his mouth. What happened yesterday? He thought to himself. He remembered praising the geishas for the wonferful show, but after that, nothing.

Damn, his hangover is killing him, whatever alcohol they served in that teahouse was stronger than any alcohol he had ever drank. He tried recollecting what had transpired yesterday, they talked then eustass-ya came and the mugi-ya danced. It him hard like a bullet when he remebered the scene.

He felt his face heat up from the thought of seeing mugiwara's blue undergarment and porcelain like skin when the young boy tumbled backwards. Trafalgar law had never been aroused by such thoughts alone , but that boy had provenvhim otherwise ,he felt unsatisfied, he wants to see more, to hear more to feel what is like if he was inside the boy. His morning wood was still stiff and his lewd wonderings weren't helping to make it go away. He sighed, he needs to deal with it the old fashion way. Looking at the locked door, he unbuckled his belt quietly and pulled off his pants and underwear at the same time, he was dripping wet already. His hand coiled around his hard member and slowly stroke it, moaning at the contact. He visualized the boy naked below him and pleading to fuck him hard and rough. He felt a tingle on his spine from the thought alone. His 12 inch member destroying the young boy to oblivion from tip to base .Going in deep and slow, he wants mugiwara under him right now. Molesting the boy in every perverse position, his name being called out from the pain and pleasure, going faster and rougher, his cock reaching the end of the tunnel until he shoots all of his seeds inside him not wasting even a single drop.

Panting heavily, the young doctor sat at his bed while he wiped the warm semen that landed on his face after shooting out a glassful of cum that ended up everywhere. In his defense, he hadn't had release for a very long time after immersing himself in his studies. He wobbly made his way into the private bathroom and washed himself thorougly,after the act, he came to a really wants the boy all to himself.

… … …

Kidd was relieved that his twin sister was out at the deck, no irritating comments, no shrill laughters, no teasing he finally got some time alone at the room, but that was not the only reason. It was his kidd junior who was asking him for attention, he can't leave the bed with a raging boner while his sister was there that would be too awkward! . He hurriedly went into the showers and locked the door ripping the constricting garments that was choking his member. He propped a leg at the bathtub and quickly stroke his yearning boner, gaining speed while thinking of mugi-chan and him making love. Purring his name, long ebony arms coiled around his thick muscular neck thrusting sensually and slowly until they achieve their nirvana. He couldn't take it anymore as he reached the end of his climax and jets of semen gushed out from his cock into the bathtub, he squeezed out everything his cock can vomit and when finished started the warm shower iland felt guilty afterwards for thinking of doing such to the young man of his fantasies. He really wants mugi-chan to be his and his only.

… … …

"Nee-san! Are you sure about asking the 2 gaijins to take luffy's mizuage?" Nami wants to talk sense to her sister who talked about her plans not a while ago.

"Yes, yes namiko I'm sure of every words that comes out from my mouth, I will offer luffy's mizuage to surgeon and baker-san. I know they can't refuse my offer" hanako said the words with a cold edge in her voice. She looked at her sister intently to prove her resolve.

"Bu-but nee-san!" The younger tried voicing out her opinion but was cut off first by haneko.

"But what? Namiko! Do you think we can find another chance like this? Listen, In a few years time our trade will become obsolete, all I want for **us** is to have a secured future, I have already payed your debts the moment you came in here and every single penny that you earn is for us to have a permanent roof above our heads! We may have kept crocodile at bay but the economy, that is something we can never stand against" Never had nami heard,her sister robin speak in such a harsh tone, she sees her point clearly now but why does it have to be like this.

"I do not wish for luffy to lose his innocence you know?" Robin continued ,her voice became softer.

"I know that onee-san and I'm sorry for not trusting you, then tell me , what shall we do?" the brunette replied with the same tone, worried and sadness laced in her voice.

" We strike while the iron is hot, I have heard from makino that his brother is here in japan, we need to hurry" the ravenette carefully picked up her kiseru and took a drag from the pipe.

"Nee-san? What do you mean?" The brunette asked confused to whose brother is her sister talking about but the older raven clearly ignored the question.

" I want you to hand out these invitations to our patrons except for the two foreigners. I will make luffy hand them out personally." She said calculatingly as she stared at the window by her desk.

With a bow namiko ushered herself out of the room to attend the given task.

… … …

"Marco…" ace whined from the backseat of their vehicle.

"What?" Blue eyes met his gray orbs from the rear mirror.

"When are we coming back?" He huffed.

"Tomorrow, just need to finish one more assignment and we can go look for your brother, yoi!" Marco reassured making ace sigh in defeat.

"For the mean time Let's go get some ramen,yoi!" The blonde smiled lazily, lifting his eyes to the mirror waiting for ace's expected reaction and sure enough as soon as the word ramen was heard ace's lighted up and clapped his hands in childish glee.

"Food!" He cheered making vista and thatch snort from their seats. They were sleeping and was woken up from their rest by the earlier conversation, marco really has his fingers wrapped around the youngest, or was it the other way around? They weren't sure but they couldn't care less either.

… … …

Afternoon for law couldn't get any slower, the dark blue haired man gritted his teeth in anticipation, he closed the book that he was reading not a few seconds ago and laid it on his desk. He took a piece of paper and decided to write a letter to america. The contents of which no one knows, he summoned for a servant to drop his telegram to the post office and with that, he smirked to himself.

It was a little past 5 when the surgeon went out to join his friends sabo and bonney for early dinner, the trio decided to get ramen and gyoza. While their orders have been taken care of sabo started a conversation.

"So law, where have you been this past few days?"

"I was just looking for some books and souvenirs to be taken home why?" The young surgeon replied nonchalantly.

"I didn't know bookshops serve alcoholic beverages…" bonney said teasingly as she lighted a cigarette to pass time.

"Bonney-ya, what I meant was **most** of the time I was searching for some books and trinket and last night was **your** brother's fault."

"Is that so?" Bonney sounded like she wasn't having any of it. She just nodded and took a long drag from her stick, law didn't like it when people don't trust him, he scoffed.

"What?" Bonney lifted her similar amber eyes from the table to law. Law just raised his eyebrow and shook his head painfully slow indicating to dismiss what had transpired.

Sabo can already feel the tension between the two, he cleared his throat and decide that it would be better to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I've seen some exquisite lacquered decorations in one of these shops near the main road, I'm planning to take some back to england, have you found anything interesting while going around town?"

"I bought some kimonos, it was quite expensive but damn! It was made of high quality materials, I'm thinking of buying more for my friends" bonney answered with enthusiasm remembering the pink colored kimono that she once saw in a dress shop.

"Okay, that sounds wonderful! Law? Got anything to share?" The blonde turned to the doctor with an expectant gaze but the coctor was spacing out.

"Oh, me? Yes, sabo-ya I found what I want to bring home…" he answered absent mindedly, retaining the thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

"Really? Pray do tell!" Sabo inquired excitedly.

"Just wait… and you'll see" law replied with a smirk playing across his lips.

" I bet it's a dead carcass of an animal drowned in a jar of formaldehyde～" whisphered bonney to sabo which cause the blonde to chuckle knowing that it is possible when it comes to law. The said man just rolled his eyes and began digging in the piping hot soup.

They spent the hour eating and chatting occasionally, as bonney was at her fifth serving law notified his companions that he will be heading somewhere else.

Law's lips curled up a little when he remembered that he hasn't seen kidd after lunch, atleast he got mugiwara to himself, at the corner the doctor can see the familiar paper lamps that illuminates the pathway to the teahouse, climbing the stone stairs he can already hear the cheers and laughters of the costumers, the place seems packed.

 _Ding_ _ding_ _ding_

"Mister trafalgar! It's a pleasure to see you again, are you here to see mugi-san?" The blonde cook greeted the doctor with a little more warmth than usual.

"Yes sanji-ya, is he available?" The doctor returned the warm greeting with a small smile.

"Unforunately, he is with a costumer right now, but they'll be packing up in a little bit, would you like to wait?"

"Sure, I don't have any plans for the night, I would like to have some sake and sweets if you may" the cook lead the costumer inside a vacant room and prepared it accordingly before motioning the raven to take a seat. He promptly bowed and exited the room to fetch the refreshments.

 _Knock * knock *_

"Doctor-san? Can I come in?"

"Please hanako-ya come in, what do I owe the pleasure?" Trafalgar hummed as the geisha scooted in a seat in front of him.

" If you would be gracious, do you mind answering some questions?"

"Sure, please ask away" after considering the request he nodded his head.

"First, what can you say about my younger brother?"

"I think, mugiwara-ya is a…is… he's special…" law was caught offguard by the question, thinking that the female raven was going to ask a question about home.

"I see," she looked thoughtful for a moment before ooening her mouth to speak again " second, do you know anything about the geisha culture?"

"Not much I guess… wait, where is this conversation going hanako-ya?"

"That is all surgeon-san, mugi-san will be here any moment soon, I hope you have a wonderful evening" she bowed graciously before exiting the room. This left trafalgar law, the most logical man alive confused, what was that all about?

 _"I need to study…"_ he thought to himself, recollecting the questions earlier made the doctor feel uneasy.

"Konbanwa～ " a familiar cheerful voice snapped law from his thoughts.

"Good evening to you too mugiwara-ya～" he focused his eyes on the male geisha who was wearing a jade kimono with embroidered golden birds in flight.

"Tora-o～ I have something to give you! But promise me not to tell anyone about it okay!?" The once cheerful voice was masked with a little anxiety, he didn't like it, why is he nervous?

" okay, I promise what is it?" Law brushed his worries off and played along the charade. It might be him, but… ,

"Hmmmm… ah here it is!" Luffy pulled out a small red box that has gold ink smeared around it, he slowly slid the box through the floor until it is within the doctor's arm reach. Law reached out to grab the small trinket and for the briefest time his calloused hand brushed against smooth skin, the geisha flinched upon contact and immediately retracted his hand away from the doctor.

The surgeon chuckled and opened the box to find a white rice cracker and nothing else.

"Mugiwara-ya? Is this a… rice cracker?" He asked confused looking at the cracker and to the boy.

"Ha-hai!"

"What is this for?"

"Fo-for my mizuage…?" The poor geisha stuttered while fumbling on the hems of his kimono, kami! This is embarassing. He sounded like he is not even sure about his answer.

"What? Mizu? Water? Age? To hoist up… raise from water?" Heck,even the smartest surgeon of his generation was boggled to the core. What the hell is mizuage? So many possibilities were running through his head. But, no! He will get his answer now, by hook or by crook.

"Uhm… well… i don't know how to explain this, maybe you can ask a friend?" Luffy implied sheepishly.

"Fine, but anyways thanks for the gift, It looks important, i'll keep this." Not wanting to put the boy on a tighter situation he decided to keep the box and let it slip for the mean time, maybe it wasn't worth it to press the boy further. And so, the night flew by with the two conversing casually and drank some wine while playing teahouse games. A few skin to skin brushing occured and to law it was just firewood to his burning desire.

After a few hours, law headed out and while mugiwara was cleaning some of the cups and trash. Kidd, panting came and greeted the young geisha.

"Sorry, (huff-huff) I finished some stuff before (huff-huff) coming here, are you free?" Holding his hand to his chest he tried his best breathing out the statement.

"Of course!, come sit here with me!" Luffy beamed.

Kidd shook his head before saying "No mugi-chan! Let's go somewhere else" he smiled after seeing that the young boy was excited at the thought of going out.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked innocently but kidd just shook his head, no he's not telling.

"I already talked about it with hanako-san, now, come!"

With that, the two marched out of the okiya and quickly made their way to the park, it was already dark and only the soft glow of the street lamps illuminated their way, walking on cobbled street and into the bridge they slipped their legs into the gaps and seated beside each other.

"We're here!"

"Okay and what are we doing in the park at this time of the night?" Luffy asked with uneasiness in his voice.

"Just wait hahaha"

"Mmmm…okay!"

And not a few more minutes have passed , a whistling sound ripped through the quietness of the park.

" _Bang_ _'_

The darkness was dispelled by a faint red light exploding in the air and quickly disappated after a few seconds.

"Sugoi!" Luffy exclaimed and in his excitement he clenched his hand in kidd's brown leather jacket.

"Heh, I know you'll like it!" Kidd's thin lips curled into a smug smirk, he had accomplish mission one.

One after the other, a myriad of various colours of , white, red , green and violet spontaneously bloomed in the evening sky. Luffy rarely goes out of the okiya during festivals so this was one of the very few times he had seen the beautiful pyrotechnics. As the fireworks display were coming to an end kidd took a sideway glance to the geisha's direction, crooking his head along the way as he closes their distance and planted a soft, innocent, chaste kiss on the boy's lips.

To be continued～

Oh guys I hope you like chapter 3! Please review for anh suggestions and comments!

 **One piece virus!:** thank you so so much! Don't worry I'll finish this story no matter what!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Pak_

The sound of skin to skin broke the silence, kidd's head was thrown to the side, while luffy's mouth still wide agape from the shock, his hand was still hovering in mid air where kidd's cheek was not a few seconds ago.

"Mu-mugi chan?" The red hair shakily muttered. His tone was a mixture of shock and hurt, he looked up to see the boy was shocked as well at his earlier actions but instead of regret there was anger.

"Sorry…" he said quietly as he began to stand up and slipping on his okobo grabbing the railings for support.

"He-hey, please don't go! I'm sorry!" Kidd panicked and propped himself up quickly and grabbed the fleeing geisha by the waist before he can get away. " I'm sorry, please mugi-chan I won't do it again!" He pleaded when he felt the other struggling from his grip

"That… that , sorry kidd but I have to go…" no sweetness to his tone, no cheerfulness, just as easy as the kiss was, the young geisha fleded into the darkness leaving a devasted kidd behind.

Unbeknownst to the two a figure well-hidden behind a stone pillar left the scene after witnessing the whole event, his smirk was wider than usual as he hummed merrily to himself knowing that a threat was eliminated without his intervention.

… … …

Catching his breath, the young geisha looked behind his shoulder, he can feel the built up tension in his feet as his tall okobo wasn't exactly made for running. He walked in a much more relaxed yet still mainting a brisk pace.

 _"That was bad right? He kissed me… that was wrong… namiko said so! right?"_

" I feel bad…" he whisphered,he does ―the feeling of guilt eating his insides like maggots, his earlier outburst of energy took its toll and he can already feel his knees grow weak with every step he takes, but he has to set things rights. He felt something wet prick his skin ,and then another one, he thought that it was his tears that was soiling his kimino but it was actually rain, something that nights during this season has, unpredictable, cold rain showers.

He stood up from his position and rushed not because of the inconvenience and the danger of whst rain brings but because he wants to set things right.

… … …

Namiko kept pacing back and forth at the waiting room of he okiya, worried that her brother was nowhere to be found. He felt anger rising from the pit of her stomach towards the other brunette who asked for their younger brother a few hours ago. She shouldn't have risked it knowing how foreigners act recklessly, well his brother was more reckless but that's not the point. Her older sister who was lounging uncharacteristically at a sofa sipping her 10th cup of tea for the evening, actions speaks louder than words and they didn't need to talk about it.

Frantic knocking was heard from the front door and before someone can say 'I got it' sanji who was also seething from rage threw the door open and a wet and dripping kidd was standing in front of them three, panting and shivering from the coldness that the unexpected weather has brought. Everyone in the room sent him a glare and was expecting to see a little ball of sunshine pop out of the corner.

The silence was defeaning, neither of the two sides could say anything to the other, they all share similar expectant looks and without spending anymore precious time, the red haired maled ran and went to a different direction signifying that no, he hadn't seen the boy―yet.

The three stood there more worried by the second but at the very least, they wer hoping that kidd would find the boy safe and bring him home. And when he does, that is when they'll deal with the red hair man.

… … …

Law was sitting at the desk of his room, his chin propped to the back of his tattoed hand, looking out at the window beside him, beyond the darkness and the accumulating fog. He was wearing a blank expression but unbeknownst to the oblivious, he was worried sick, he should have intercepted the geisha from somewhere! He can always pull off a lie for his convenience.

 _"Pleasant evening mugiwara-ya! You seem to be in a hurry, would you like me to walk you home?"_ Was what he thought he should have done from the beggining! But, he can't be blamed, he was just a spectator from what had happened. He should be happy, kidd was already out of the picture but there was something in his gut that was telling him to visit the boy.

Standing up from his comfortable position not a while ago, he took his midnight blue umbrella and slipped on his conveniently same coloured jacket before dashing at a direction looking for a geisha in distress, as he had presumed.

It's funny how time is faster at night and he had already found himself inside the teahouse, asking the blonde, the raven and the brunette for the kid. The grim expression on their face already spoke of their answers and comically similar ( if they were in a different situation) the doctor left off like the other earlier.

… … … …

Luffy, although growing up in this city found himself lost at an unfamilar district , female wearing kimonos were at the doorway of dim lighted establishments. Some of them are smoking while the others were at the back watching his every step. His kimono was soaked and it proved to be a burden for the kid, restricting his movement as the heavy silk clung to his lithe figure. There wad a few whisphers here and there until a black haired woman with curvacious figure stood out before him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous geisha of that bitch's house!" She said with utter displeasure.

"…" the silver eyed geisha just stood before the towering figure and sent her a glare that his deceased brother would have been proud of.

"Speak up, but do mind your next words though, darling～" she winked and shifted her weight, looking almost sensual to the audience who was gathering at windows and doors.

"Alvida～ it is a pleasure for a lowly geisha like me to be in your presecence." The other shot back with sacrcasm laced in his voice.

The female scoffed and folded her arms glaring with more hatred to the boy. " I'm humbled～ from the looks of I can tell that you are lost" And as the way she said it, he felt danger rising to the air, he wasn't sure what it is but he knows that he needs to escape before anything happens.

"Iie beautiful nee-san though it isn't good to pry on other's business is it? I'm merely passing through." He answered back bravely though the men who were throwing dirty looks from the windows was crippling his bravery, he wasn't a coward but he wasn't oblivious knowing what alvida can do, facing a woman with power especially in her turf isn't the smartest thing to do. The boy quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and proceeded to walk away.

"Oh～ little boy! Where are you going? Boys～"

In a matter of seconds the young geisha was struggling from 5 men who has managed to constrain him.

"Let. Me. Go.!" He tried prying his arms away but failed miserably, he was no match compared to the sizes and strength of his captors. Memories of what happened more than a decade ago came flooding back to him and the emotions that he had successfully locked away had resurfaced.

 _"Ace!"_

 _"LUFFY!"_

He cried , he screamed desperately, the world around him was swirling, he felt dizzy as waves of tears blurred his vision until everything came to a stand still and his consciousness was taken by the darkness, he was silently praying that when he wakes up everything would be just a dream.

He felt like floating―no drifting, he felt like drifting above the surface of the water because it was cold but there wasn't any current, he wasn't moving but it felt like he was rotating . As time passes Luffy began feeling dizzy, he felt sick. He felt his stomach churning from the movement, he wishes it would stop soon.

"I'm going to be sick… " he mumbled, though he wasn't sure if he was with anyone that can hear him, "bwahhhghhh" it was too late. His dinner came out of his system. He vomited and that's when everything around him started to come back. He heard someone shuffling and felt something warm touched his face. He moved his hands to catch that warm feeling but to his dismay the boy's hand only met thin air. He wants to scream a cry of protest but his throat won't let him, he tried to move his back but his body won't answer him. He didn't want to fight the feeling, he'll just let the chips fall where it may.

… … …

Ace came back from their business trip with a grim face, he was utterly stressed from meeting with various prominent figures around the country, and for the lack of progress thereof in finding his brother. And he thought this was a vacation.

* _sigh_

"Don't worry only a few more and we're done, yoi!" Ace felt hands tapping his shoulders. No, the encouragement didn't get through the freckled man.

"You keep saying that marco～" he whined. While the others laughed.

"Ace!" Sabo shouted from the railing and rushed down towards the group who just arrived.

"Sabo! What's up?" He asked good naturedly, of course he wouldn't snap at someone who was not involved.

"You look horrible man!" The blonde commented when he saw a closer view of the raven. "Anyways, kidd and law hasn't come back since yesterday I'm kinda worried about those two!" He added, his voice turning serious upon the situation at hand.

" Don't worry daddy-o～ they might have been drinking yesterday for all we know." Ace dismissed the other's dilemma but sabo's face was still worried and well, he is also partially responsible if something happens to his friends so with yet again another sigh he decided to go look for the two with his group plus sabo.

The group decided to split up upon reaching an intersection.

… … …

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, and stiffled a yawn. He slowly propped himself up with the help of his elbow. Realization hit him hard and started to panic internally.

He wasn't in his room in the okiya, he noted the room's size and style. It was a very nice room with big windows and an elegantly carved bed frame but that doesn't matter right now. He assessed any damage that he might have suffered from yesterday's encounter but to his relief there wasn't any. Wait, there wasn't any. He remembered being held back by men but after that everything was blank. It could have been a dream but he wasn't wearing his kimono. So it wasn't, this is real, he rubbed his face with his hand and started to get up. He still feels woozy but it was manageable. Upon standing, he saw his kimono folded neatly at a table. He quickly garbed himself and scampered out of the room in a few minutes.

He found himself inside a very big mansion, yes mansion, with chandeliers and very high ceiling at the top, marble tiled floors and all. He must have been taken here by his captors. Fear began bubbling on his stomach for the second time as he heard footsteps coming from the grand staircase at the middle of the building.

"You're awake!" It was a gruff voice that echoed through out the wide space. " You still have a fever, don't push yourself, stay" the voice commanded with utmost authority.

It was familiar to luffy but it could probably belong to someone else.

"Mind telling me what you were doing at the pleasure district at that time of the night?" Luffy was going to answer the question but when he saw the tall figure reveal himself he was dumbstruck.

"Hmmm?"

"Cro-crocodile…" was all he can muster at the moment, he looked away from the shichibukai. "It's been a long time…" he muttered. "You saved me…" he quietly whisphered.

"Yes luffy, I did ." As the man descended the stairs he was still wearing a questioning look in his face.

"I-I got lost…" luffy shyly said as the older laughed loudly at him , he wasn't sure if it was his answer that made the other raven laugh.

"My,my look at how you have grown! If I knew that you'll become as beautiful as you are now I shouldn't have sold you to robin in the first place." Crocodile teasingly said as he neared the boy and laid his uninjured hand to the other's cheek. Making the boy blush at the contact.

"Tell me… how have you been? It's been what? 4 years?"

Luffy nodded, the words seems somewhat stuck in his throat. The powerful man looked at his silver eyes for a bried moment before closing the distance between them.

"Hmmm, tell me luffy, are you still in love with me?" He whisphered.

… …

After sleeping in an uncomfortable position for hours. Law woke up with a back ache coupled with a dried throat. He stood and stretched to ease some tesion in his joints, he looked around and his lips curled up a little from the view, the park in this city was beautiful. Wait! He rubbed his eyes and blinked, yep he was in the park.

He ran and went to the direction of the okiya, he forgot about mugiwara-ya, the young surgeon recalled that he was searching for the boy and out of exhaustion he leaned on a tree and that is the reason why he must've dozed off. Fuck, why is he doing this for a summer fling? The gears in law's head started turning, no no nope can't be, is he falling in love?

And he stopped, not slowed down as in stopped. It was a delayed reaction, first his eyes widened and he felt a bubbling warm feeling in his gut. Like his intestines were tied. He assessed his heartbeat, it was heavier and faster than average. That smile, that smooth silky skin, the way he moves, that idiotic laugh those beautiful big silver eyes. The signs were there but he was denying it over and over again. This was not just carnal desire. This is it, falling in love! An emotion that he had never felt before towards others.

He can't help it, he was struggling to hold back, but his involuntary muscles were stronger. He smiled and he felt the warm tears drop to the ground. The timing was so off, mugiwara-ya can be in trouble right now but the doctor was amazed by this unfamiliar sensation. He needs to find him now, to tell him how he feels, he had waited a long time for this moment. He felt a little complete inside.

… … …

He smiled towards the tall man, there was unspoken pain in the way he smiled.

"Of course , you will always be my first love … I do believe that no one can forget them for the rest of their lives… but." He looked away, years of past memories flew before his eyes, after the influential man had dropped him off at the okiya, he had never forgotten how every month he would never fail to stop by to give him presents. As a matter of fact the jade kimono that he was wearing right now was crocodile's gift to him on his birthday. At first, he thought it was only the same love that he feels for his family, because no one except for them had doted him to such extent but as he grows up his feelings for the man also multiplied. He woke up one day madly in love with the man who took away his only family and freedom but gave him home in return.

"Yes, continue" the older's eyes grew softer, he was very fond of the geisha, true. But, ever since he found out that the other was falling in love with him, he had withdrewn himself voluntarily. This wasn't their time, this was not their destiny, it was against the norm, he could already pass off as the boy's father. Besides he knows that the boy deserve someone better. Not a bitter, old, greedy man like him.

" I'm older now, I know what my duty is to the okiya as well as to my sisters." He quietly replied. He felt like standing on the same ground as the man before him, he felt very sure of himself as he had reminded himself why he took this path.

There was a brief silence between them, it wasn't eerie, just silence when people are thinking.

"You really believe that shit huh?" He pulled away his arm and motion for them to seat at the luxurious sofa of the living room. Luffy winced at the question, of course he believes that the okiya and his family was everything to him, they are his top priority. He doesn't want to lose anyone that he xares for deeply anymore, what he said earlier was the truth, that family and nakamas do come first but he can't deny that he still have feelings for he shichibukai even if it was unrequited. He needed to lie.

With a snap of his fingers a butler came in and bowed graciously.

"Bring out some refreshments, apple juice?" He darted his eyes to the young geisha who smiled and nodded his head firmly. "And… whiskey for me, I also need an ashtray" he finished. The butler again bowed and exited the room.

" From what I've heard from robin, you're mizuage is highly anticipated." He pulled out a cigar from his coat and held it between his lips.

" I'm not sure about that, I only handed one to a foreigner who I've met a few days ago and another last night." luffy said, he took the match from the table and lighted the other's cigar, just what would a geisha like him do for their clients.

"I see, and I assume you fancy them both?" He blew out the smoke away in a different direction from where the guest was seated.

"No…"

Crocodile's eyes widened slightly "you're a very terrible liar!"

"Shishishi! I am…"

"Well?" Looking expectant for a straighter response.

"I don't really know the answer…yet"

"Why? What does your heart tell you?" It was so not him to speak such words, but luffy was not just anyone and he certainly wouldn't mind steering the boy in a better direction.

" that I needed them for the okiya's stability?" The boy answered sheepishly.

"Why did I even bother!"

"Shishishi! Oh! My, what time is it!? I need to go home now, everyone is probably worried…" the geisha was about to stand up when he remembered that his sisters probably didn't know where he was right now, but was held back by a firm grip to his wrists.

"It has been taken care of, sit, I'm not done with you yet." And with that, luffy immediately obeyed the older's command. He doesn't ant to go either but it was hard to ralk about these things to someone qho you see in a different light.

The next thing luffy saw was a blur of pale skin and he felt the other's soft, warm lips on his.

… … …

"Hanako-sama, what happened to luffy?" Sanji asked worriedly, as he brought the mistress' beverage.

" he got lost last night at the pleasure district, luckily crocodile-san was also there and took mugi-chan with him, he is fine and well so please stop worrying cook-san" she smiled to one of her family member and turned to the others as well.

"But, when is he coming back nee-san?" Namiko asked while fixing her kanzashi, usopp on the other hand was fixing the back of her obi intently listening to the conversation between the two.

"Mugi-chan contracted a fever after being soaked in the rain, cook-san would you mind waking kidd-san up?"

Sanji was still irritated with the foreigner but nonethless obeyed his master's wish, he looked at namiko's and raised a curly eyebrow to her before exiting the room.

"Do not in any way, I repeat, do not harm kidd-san or else…" the eldest geisha warned from her open newspaper.

Namiko,Usopp and Sanji groaned in disappointment.

"As you wish madame"

"Usopp, can we please have some privacy for a moment?" Namiko though rare asked the long nosed boy nicely.

"Sure, I'll fix the carriage for the mean time, who knows when we'll need it to fetch mugi-chan" he said while leaving the two females in the room.

With a knowing look in her eyes robin bought the cup to her lips and took a sip of the piping hot beverage.

"I completely trust mugi-chan and crocodile-san…" she said while reading today's news.

"It's not him that I do not trust sister, it is your danna that I do not trust" namiko quipped.

"Nonsense! We all know how greedy, manipulative and vindictive crocodile-san is,but the truth is he truly cares for the boy as if he is his own offspring. He is in good hands." namiko decided not to go against her sister's words. She believes her. Her sister is a very good judge of character, she still prays for the boy's safety.

Usopp knocked before sliding the doors open.

"Excuse me for interrupting but law-sama asks if there is any news about mugi-chan's whereabouts?" He politely asked.

"Tell him that as of the moment mugi-chan is safe and well, unfortunately he will be returning in a few hours at the very least." Robin automatically replied returning to her reading as soon as the servant left.

" I wonder who'll he choose?" Namiko who started busying herself with calligraphy thought out loud.

"That we cannot tell."

… … …

Law was to say a little pissed when he saw kidd's shoes at one of the shoeracks of the establishment. The servant arrived with the message and he felt some of his worries disappate into thin air. He took his leave and headed out in the direction if the ship. But first, he needed some coffee.

The owner of the shop gladly allowed him to use their private toilet as the shoo was merely placed in the comforts of their houses first floor. Once inside, he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looks well… horrible. He cant believe himself that he allowed others to see him in his current state. Disheveled hair with some leaves stuck in it, blood shot eyes from lack of sleep sweat marks marred his midnight blue dress shirt laced with a white powdery substance which he assumed as the salt from his perspiration.

He was in a complete mess, but he doesn't mind it at all, if it means that it is for the lively geisha who captured his heart. Maybe, just maybe that was one the many consequences of falling in love. Leaving the comforts of your zone just to please that special someone.

He just wishes that this was not a one way road.

… … …

Kidd remembered coming back to the okiya early in the morning to tell them that he didn't found mugi-chan, he begged for their forgiveness but was told to take a rest and find the boy early in the morning. He heard from sanji that the boy was well and would be coming back later at night.

There was no more any reason to stay at the okiya. So he slipped on his jacket and fixed his hair although it turned out sloppy from the absence of gel. Something was in his jacket, he doesn't recall putting anything in there last night. He took it out, and what was once a beautiful red box inlaid with golden ink was resting in his palms. It was wet and smudged, likely from getting wet in the rain last night. He opened it and found a rice cracker in the middle. He didn't know where it came from. He'll just have to ask the people in the okiya about it.

Sanji who was still at the corner watching his every move like a hawk decided to break the mystery to the foreigner.

"Mugi-chan must've slipped it in your pockets when you weren't looking…" he said with the same as always, uninterested vibe in his tone.

"So? What is this?" He asked quizically.

"It means that mugi-chan chose you to take his mizuage…"

"Mizu-what?" Okay, kidd was growing more and more confused, he feels like any moment soon, question marks would soon pop out of his head.

Sanji flinched a little, it was kinda embarassing to say what it was but… with a sigh he closed the distance between them and whisphered the "v" word to kidd's ear. As expected, kidd went a few shades of red and went gawking at the thought of him and the geisha together in bed.

Sanji with an audible 'ew' exited the room and left the still dumbstruck man in his own thoughts.

Kidd shook his head a few times, desperately trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts invading his mind. Their lips pressing, bodies moving in rhythm together as one was one hell of a thought for the foreigner who although, had have shared a bed with a few people in the past was completely new to the idea of taking his object of affection's virginity. That was enough to sent a static through his system. But then again, the box could've been slipped **before** the kiss. That isn't good for the lovestruck brunette. He really needs to talk to mugi-chan to ask for his forgiveness.

Leaving the okiya with mixed emotions, he rode the carriage and decided that he needs his sister's advice

… … …

Law, after having breakfast ran into ace and sabo.

"Where the hell have you been?" Was the first thing that sabo barked at the young doctor.

"Walking… I guess."

"The fuck? You like you've been chased by a demon!" Ace commented.

"Well… I kinda went out last night…" he answered sheepishly. The whole time law was still in cloud nine, his mind wandering, not really listening to he rants of his friends.

"Well, by any chance, have you seen kidd?" Sabo again spoke up.

The young doctor knew where he was, but no, he can't allow them to know where they went, it would blow a hole to his ego. Knowing fulky well that everyone would be at his back all the time asking who made **the** "surgeon of death" weak on his knees, heck, it might even lead to teasing. That isn't good, he doesn't like people getting past his walls, his own personal bubble. Well except for mugiwara, he's an excemption to all those rules. He can make him weak on his knees all day long.

"…to law?"

"EARTH TO LAW! HELLO!"

That seems to pull the doctor out of his thoughts, he remembered he is with two pesky companions and diverted his attention back to them.

The two was waiting for him to answer. "Lack of sleep…" he reasoned out. Ending with the two dragging him back to he ship, he really needs to stop spacing out of conversations.

Upon reaching the ship, they found bonney scolding his brother who seems to have arrived a few minutes before them.

"No!" they heard a whine came out from kidd, there are only a handful of people in the world who can pull out kidd's soft side like that. Bonney, their parents and well in law's knowledge mugi-chan. They proceeded to walk near the two but a harsh glare from the fuming pink head stopped the trio from eavesdropping. After watching kidd get more scolding from her one minute older sistet they disbanded and let the two missing passengers rest and recuperate.

Ace was extremely exhausted from these past few day's activites, he had wasted another day not finding any single clue about his brother. This so called vacation had a lot of unexpected surprises, everything is not going according to his plan. He sighed and let his body rest against the soft padding of his bed.

… … …

The kiss was short and chaste, only lasting for a few seconds, but for the young geisha it seems like eternity had passed before him, though wanting this to happen for the longest time there wasn't any static or driving force whatsoever that urges him to want more. It was merely a kiss.

Looking up to the older man's eyes, he was surprised to find something that he had never expected from his master. It was gentle and soothing, unlike the cold one that crocodile wears everyday. There was no want, no intimidation and no harshness into it. It felt like home, not that he remembered much about it. But maybe he doesn't have to. Maybe he had already found home with his sisters and nakama and crocodile as well.

With his cheek cupped in a large hand, he feels the warmth that is coming off from the man. He heard him whispher, it was soft and faint almost inaudible but it was very clear to him.

Crocodile had said "I Love you…"

To be continued…

… … …

God kill me! What have I done?

Please write any comments and suggesions, thanks for reading my half assed chapter, I'm really sorry about this. But still, I will continue writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He heard him say it, those three words. But it doesn't feel right…

"But, I love you only as a father who loves his son" crocodile continued to whispher in a hushed tone beside the raven.

He was waiting for this right? Whyvdoes he feel relieved that crocodile doesn'tlove him anymore?

A soft kiss was placed on his forehead, that snapped him out from his reverie.

"Hahaha, you were like the father that I never had." He finally answered.

It felt good at some point, to have a closure. Like a thorn neglected in his throat for a very long time being plucked. He felt lighter.

"It's time for you to go home…" the man stated when he heard the carriage was already prepared for the geisha.

He nodded they looked at each other's eyes before luffy stood up and left. He boarded the carriage, he saw crocodile standing near the windows. The man waved at him, he waved back.

 _"It's time for me to move on… but I guess I 'll see you again,_

 _Dad..."_

… … …

It was already evening when law woke up from his slumber, it was quarter past six. His body clock is messed up from the irregular sleeping habits that he had imposed on himself these past few days. He forcefully dragged himself from his bed and into the bathroom, he needs to take a shower now, he reeks.

On the way out, he saw ace and marco by the market place asking some questions to the vendors and sea urchins alike at the premises. He didn't pay it no mind after the kids ran away from a shouting ace. He strode off to the direction of the teahouse he felt excited and scared at the same time. He wants to see mugiwara-ya even though they were together last night he wants to see him again, to see if he's okay.

The walk to the okiya was quite uneventful and before he knew it, he was already at the front gate. There seems to be a special event today, paper lanterns of various colours were hanged near the gates. He knocked the door and was answered by a man with green hair, with three golden earrings. The two glared at each other before talking.

"What is your business _gaijin_?" The man green hair spat, emphasizing the word 'foreigner' to the doctor.

"I came to see mugiwara-ya…" he said coldly.

The tension between them were suffocating. And if it isn't for a running geisha towards their direction they would have probably died of asphyxiation.

"Tora-o～" the raven managed to squeeze himself under the green haired man's arms as he greeted the surgeon.

"Good evening mugiwara-ya～" his lips curled up a little his chest was beating hard. Yep, he is starting to fall in love with that over zealous kid over there.

"Zoro～ you're so mean to tora-o, he's a friend!～ " luffy poked the guy named zoro's rib side. Law didn't like how close the two are, it's not like he hates it rather, it was uncomfortable to see mugiwara-ya get touched by another man.

"Heh, sorry about that." He said quite impishly and retreated inside the building leaving law and luffy at the front gates.

"That guy is zoro, he is well… a very good friend!" The geisha beamed at the doctor with innocence.

Law was a _little_ suspicious about how mugiwara said those words. It was like he was hiding a secret from him but before he can open it up he was dragged to a room with more people in it including zoro and to his dismay, kidd―whovseems like he has been forgiven. The room that they were in had the two geishas plus the cook and the driver as well as a cute adorable kid with fluffy brown hair with matching chocolate brown eyes and a pink hat. Based on his outfit he looks like a nurse.

"Why hello doctor-san, it is very nice of you to grace us with your prescence" the eldest geisha greeted him with the same mysterious yet soothing aura.

"He-he is a doctor?" The unknown boy remarked with eyes twinkling like stars.

"Yes he is! Chopper why don't you introduce yourself to trafalgar- sama?" Namiko who was seated beside her sister pointed the doctor to the boy.

"Hello… sir! My name is tony tony chopper～ I'm 15 years old～ when I grow up I want to be a doctor! Like you～" the adorable boy named chopper introduced himself to the surgeon childishly, the way he spoke was slow and very cute.

"Why hello, I'm trafalgar law, it's a pleasure to see someone as young as you interested in the medical field" as gentle as he can he greeted the younger back making the boy do a cute dance while cursing him in japanese that sounds like "your compliments didn't make me happy you mother-fucker!"

He quirked an eyebrow to the young kid, clearly shocked that a boy as young as him can out cuss a sailor. Everyone laughed like it was normal and continued to party.

Mugiwara who had almost forgotten his guest motioned him to seat beside him. He heard a scoff come from kidd who was seated beside the other side of the boy. He didn't pay any attention to it. His attention were focused on the boy alone.

Food and drinks were served, and after an hour of partying another unexpected guest came, a very tall and thin man with a weird modern looking hairstyle named brook was welcomed by the group. He was namiko's music instructor and also the head of the local orchestra as luffy had said.

Law wondered why the musician only taught namiko and not mugiwara but he kept the question to his self and decided to ask the boy later on.

"Mugi-chan, Namiko-chan, Hanako-chan should we put on a perfromance?" The new visitor suggested. Everyone in the room cheered and began opening the space at the stage of the room. As the performers were planning the routine, law was sitting with chopper talking about recently discovered medicine and other diseases. He felt kidd's prescence beside him.

"So, did you got a red box too?" He asked.

Law nodded not bothering to look at his companion. He still doesn't know what it is. It kinda make him felt dumb hearing kidd ask him a question that he doesn't fully understand.

He can hear kidd grit his teeth and stood up before going to sanji to chat. He had no inkling of why kidd was so hostile to him after asking that question. With a clap of her hands hanako caught everyones attention. They quieted down and sat at the edges of the room.

Hanako sat beside brook readying her _fue_ , a bamboo flute with seven holes while the musician with his shamisen.

A shrill peircing windy sound erupts from the flute as namiko and mugiwara posed as the start of the dance, namiko with her left hand covering her lips while the other hand was holding the sleeves of her black susohiki kimono. Mugiwara who was wearing a gray and silver kimono did the same.

The lights were dimmed and the first part of the song was played by brook, it was entrancing to hear the song's melody, melancholic but it wasnt heavy or depressing. Everyone anticipated every movement from the two as namiko rarely dances and mugiwara was accustomed with props.

Their movements were slow, their feets moves from side to side while shifting the gravity of the weight with their hips, the dance comprises of graceful yet signifacant hand movements. As fluid as silk thrown in mid air . Their hands flutter and flicked at every end of a movement.

Law's eyes were glued to mugiwara's every motion, it speaks out to him.

It was a dance with no flashy choreography whatsoever, it was in fact, raw and unadultered, a graceful , meaningful dance.

The look in hanako's eyes were both proud and pained as she continued to hum in her fue, proud that she had single handedly raised the two maikos in front of her as they slided and twirl to her favorite dance, pained knowing what the future holds for her sister and brother. Often times, she disabide the tradition and turned a blind eye to the rules for the sake of their innocence and happiness. But, after their debut, she loses all her right to intervene in their decision-making. She only prays in the heaven above that her siblings would make no mistake that they will regret later on in life.

The two flew like dove and raven, gracefully and fluidly circling around the stage, hands reaching out as if yin and yang revolving in harmony all through out time. Stopping before the audience and swayed their arms like the vines of a willow blown by calm winds. Every move continues to tell the story of their dance. As the climax of the song was reaching at its end the two prepared their bodies for the final pose. They spinned and like tops, their sleeves whipping through the air, bowing at the same time, their foreheads kiss the ground as well as their fingertips, staying in position before bending their bodies backwards until the tip of their scalp reached the floor behind them with hands still in a triangular form. The musicians and the dancers sat staright again before bowing their heads.

All the party guests as well as the foreigners clapped at the performance. It was truly a privilege to see a walking, breathing and an authentic geisha at this time. Even if it leaves a small dent in their pockets for a short time, it was well spent.

The applause receeded and they all sat at their respective positions for a brief moment before disbanding and took the tables and chairs back to its original position.

The group drank and laughed at the silly jokes of the perverted musician, one to which law's ears had picked up during their conversation.

"Hanako-san! You're still as witty as ever! You're beauty hasn't faded at all even after a long time, would you mind showing me your panties?"

Everywone guffawed except for sanji who barked at the pervert. Hanako laughed it off showing that she took no offense in the dirty joke. After all, it is one of the most important skills in a geisha's repertoire. The art of playful conversations, to make a man fall head over heels, snaring them with the idea of something impossible may take place.

The musician graced the audience with lively music from the west using his violin, it was nostalgic for the two foreigners yet new to the japanese in the room. After the merry making, usopp took his leave, saying that he has someone to meet at this time of the night. Chopper also left as a fellow nurse reminded him that he has classes tomorrow.

It was half an hour before twelve when zoro and sanji who bickered most of the time left the others as well, reasoning that they have duties tomorrow. What's left was brook, the three geishas, kidd and law. Their conversation deepened as the moon was its peak.

"Brook-san, I would like to ask a favor while you are still present." Hanako started, looking a little hopeful to the skinny man.

"Please hanako-san, what is it?" He motioned the mistress to continue.

"Would it be possible if mugiwara-san and namiko-san get the lead roles in this year's spring festival? They have reached the age where they can start their own careers." Law and kidd listened intently to every word in the conversation. Namiko and mugiwara bowed before the director as if relinquishing their fates on his shoulders.

"Why the sudden rush? I was actually planning for them to have the roles by next year, but as it seems that they are prepared, I guess why not? After all, It would be a pleasure to witness the two prodigies in a single show!" He said surprise and yet excited at the thought of two very skilled geisha performing in his concert hall.

The two geishas giggled while they were in their most humble form. Their promise to each other when they were young is granted. To debut together, Even if they seperate ways in which they becone rivals instantly, which was impossible, the respect that they have for each other's skills were to an extent, great. This was their final performance as apprentices and move on to be true geishas.

Hanako-san considered what brook had said. Their dance and music skills were already breath taking, bringing it up to a next level as namiko can sing enka ( traditional japanese songs) very well and mugiwara can perform shimai (noh theater dances without masks) without effort. The two also have an affinity for calligraphy and conversation which the two enjoys, along with a long list of other skills that enriches and emphasizes a geisha's knowledge such as the art of flower arrangement or ikebana and sado which is the knowledge in conducting tea ceremonies.

The list went on in her head and smiled, they were more than prepared. She remembered all the hardships that the two have went through. How they complained about their abused feet and hands, they were still kids back then. It certainly makes her proud considering that they never gave up.

"Yes, they are **more** than ready!" She exclaimed, her brilliant blue eyes shone a little on the word more. The two was surprised at the sudden outburst of excitement from their sister that rarely shows any dramatic expressions.

Afterwards, brook left the group to work on the changes of the upcoming show.

"Surgeon-san, Baker-san, may I have your attention?" Hanako started as she calls the two mem by their professions. Namiko and Mugiwara sat side by side with their sister.

… … …

Usopp ran into the dimly lit streets until he reached a familiar setting, the ship where his object of affection is in it― waiting for him. It was cool tonight, he worries for her condition. He fell in love at first sight. He was nothing, She was something. The moment he saw her finally believed in love at first sight. She was beautiful and gentle and kind, her hair flows like silk. It makes him nervous and a little guilty inside. But, tonight he will confess everything, his feelings and who he really is.

"Usopp-san! Over here!" She whisphered in a hushed tone, begind a thick pillar of stone from a store, she was in her night gown with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Lady kaya! Good evening! Sorry for making you wait, I attended a very important meeting a while ago, sorry." He apologized to her in a tone no other person had heard him say.

"It's okay! I arrived a few minutes later than usual as well, my brother suspects something, but he's already tucked in bed now." She said, she giggled at the thought of his older brother gawking over her if he knew. Usopp's eye widened, he felt his heart beating faster after hearing her laughter that sounds like wind chimes tinkling.

"Before I forget! I Usopp-sama, had a bought you a present!" He took out a small blue box from thw pockets of his brown kimono, the darkness concealed the faint blush in his tanned skin as well as the shabiness of his clothes. With money that can buy him enough food to last him for months, he used his personal savings to buy her a gift. With slightly trembling hands her soft, smooth ivory brushed across his as she took the parcel and opened it. She almost felt tears welling into her eyes. It was a silver pendant shaped like a flower with a semi precious stone adorning the center. It was cheap compared to her wide collection of luxurious accessories but to the rich lady it was the most valuable of them all.

"Thank you usopp-san! This is beautiful! Far more beautiful than any in my possession!" She exclaimed, she closed their distance and proceeded to plant a kiss in his cheeks. His heart swelled with joy and pride, like a platform raised him above everyone else.

"Kaya!" A voice of a man ringed out across the premises. It was sabo.

"Kaya! Where are you?" He again shouted.

"Sabo! Usopp-san, Go! Meet me here again tomorrow okay!?" She said in a frantic whispher. He nodded, he understands.

"Goodbye my lady!I'll be seeing you again tomorrow" He replied before he broke out in a sprint away from the ship, his body was buzzed with adrenaline. Was it from the kiss? Probably. A giddy smile radiated from his thick lips knowing that his princess will always be waiting for him at their meeting place.

… …

There they were sitting in front of the three geishas , their culture had forbade them to act like barbarians and rip each other's throat, so they behaved but by the way their eyes meet when mugiwara-ya talk to one of them tells a different story. The two were jealous at each other, rivals since when they were kids. From academics ,to sports ,to physical looks and even now where they were fighting for love.

" I suppose that the both of you have recieved a red box from mugiwara-san, yes?" She asked expectantly as the two nodded their heads.

"And do you know what it means?" They recieved another nod but this time wasn't as sure as the early one.

"Hanako-san, I know what is going to happen but we were not informed with how and why the both of us were picked?" Law asked with utmost politness, using a proper honorifics than his personal suffix of endearment. Kidd who eyed him nodded in silent agreement.

"By tradition, when a maiko or an apprentice geisha is deemed matured enough to be independent by the okiya's head, his or her mizuage or virginity is sold to the highest bidder along with the ritual of cutting some of their hair." She explained, glancing at the two before continuing. She didn't catch a glimpse of luffy lowering his head in embarassment as she said the 'v' word bluntly to the guests.

"The sum of money that he or she recieves is used to pay for their debts as well as their living expenses as they start on their own." She finished. The two were now fully considering the offer, now fully understanding the situation.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked as the two remained silent for a very long time. It was quite unnerving.

"We bid for his virginity right? and after that what happens?" Kidd responded as he was still considering everything.

" You become his danna, a patron, sponsor for his expenses … a husband" the two stiffened at the term, husband… it was very tempting yet it was weird, they do not understand how someone would sell their virginities and at the same time call their partners husbands. It was a culture that they didn't grew up in, and maybe a culture that would be almost impossible to decipher.

Luffy was suffering internally as the talk goes on, he knows for a fact that, what his sister is explaining right now are just half truths, yes, they would be called danna to refer to them but as obvious as it is, a geisha could never fall in love entirely unless they retire from the profession. The profession is based on an illusion that something can happen between the client and geisha even if it is impossible. Besides, a geisha recieves respect and education compared to other slaves. If he retires then what will he become in the future. It hurts to lie, but if it means being together with his family and a place called home then so be it.

"I accept"

"I accept"

The two answered, hanako nodded her head. There was silence.

"But on one condition…" law continued while kidd gave a surprised look to his companion he muttered a slient 'what'.

" If I win…" he looked dead straight at the boy's eyes. Mugiwara looked at him with a confused look, the boy was stunned. " he retires…" he continued with his voice slightly losing it's coolness, law looked away, there was anger in the boy's eyes . " and… he marries me…" he finished. The room was filled with mixed emotions, hanako was in deep thought, the two younger geishas had an outrage stricken face, kidd was glaring hard at law for imposing such ideas.

"NO!"

… … … …

It was almost midnight, ace had never felt so restless in his entire life, there was something bugging him, he can't tell what it is. Likely, a neglected task or maybe even an important date, but what ever it is, it pulls him awake whenever he tries to sleep. With an irritated huff he sat and scratched the back of his head in frustration, maybe a nice walk outside would do him good. He slipped on a more socially approved clothes, he only wears boxers in bed and it would be embarassing to go out in such an attire. Outside was cool, but it doesn't matter, the scent of the sea mixed with the scent of the market place was nostalgic to the freckled gentleman. It was quiet except for some pubs and restaurants that are still open and caters to people who works at night. He walked without any destination in mind. He wishes there was an object that produces music even without electricity but laughs at the thought afterwards remembering that electricity is connected to wires, it wouldn't be possible to move with such heaviness. He mentally checked all the errands that was assigned to him by his businessman father and blew a sigh of relief when he found out that he was almost finished.

He felt his throat dry up from walking for minutes and stopped by a teahouse with lanterns strewn out in the front. There was something that draws him into that particular area, he knocked at the wooden door and waited to be opened to.

There was a long silence and he knocked again for the second time, he heard hushed whisphers behind the divide. Then a blonde man with disheveled hair opened the door with a some force. He looks mad but still kept on a polite facade.

" Hello, I would like to ask if you are still open?" He greeted the blonde with a small smile. The cook eyed him before shooking his head.

"I'm very sorry but there is a private party going on, and no is available to serve you at the moment, would like to come back tomorrow" the blonde, although fake and irritation seeps out of his voice, said calmly, with a level politeness to the client.

"Uhm… i see, never mind, sorry for disturbing you at such an inconvenient time" he smiled apologetically before bowing and left.

The blonde thought it was a little weird, for the briefest moment the man reminded him of someone, like luffy? He shrugged it off and was nabbed by a green haired man and pulled him back inside. He protested as he was man handled by zoro into his room but didn't struggle further as the man showered him with kisses at the back of his neck, they enetered the cook's room and relinquished themselves to their own desires.

Ace was a little more than disappointed that the okiya was already closed, and that he still hasn't have any refreshment with him, he continued to walk further but somehow he got lost and found himself again at the back side of the okiya. He saw a lited window and stalked off silently towards it, climbing the stone fence his heart was beating fast and he doesn't know the reason, maybe it was just plain curiousity that made him drew closer, it was illegal technically and morally to trespass but nonetheless he did as his instict told him. He peeked at the figures sitting in the room. He realized it was kidd and law as he heard their voices inside, there were three more but their back were facing to him. Two ravens and another brunette he thought.

"So this is where those two spend their time huh?" He muttered to himself. He backed away from the window as he found no interest to the conversation. After all, his two friends can do anything they want to since theyvwere of legal age and this was also their vacation. Atleast, he had some knowledge where to look for them when they were needed. He had already climbed the fence when he heard someone open the window, he ran, he didn't look back, he would be in trouble if someone catches him. He never had the chance to saw his brother who was looking at where he once stood.

… …

"Mugi-chan? What is it? Was there an intruder?" His sister namiko asked him with a worried expression.

"Iie nee-san, I didn't saw anyone, maybe it was just a cute neko who got lost at our backyard…" he shrugged and sat back to his position. Namiko huffed a sigh of relief and went back to their conversation.

"But mugiwara-ya, please reconsider my offer!" Law exclaimed.

"No, I'm sorry law but i cannot leave my responsibilities here…" he retorted, the surgeon was taken aback from hearing his

own name from the maiko who always makes it a point to screw up the pronounciation of his name.

"Then… then… what about you allow me to live with you! I'll start a clinic near here!" Damn! Law sounded desperate at this point, but he doesn't care.

Kidd who has remained silent for a very long time started, " I would also like to have the same condition as law if I win the bid, I want mugiwara to stay with me, even if he continues on with being a geisha…" he glanced at everyone's reaction. It was the same as when law spoke but atleast he had made a better deal compared to that selfish prick.

" Are you two really serious about taking mugiwara-san in?" Hanako asked with a grim expression on his face.

"Yes"

"Yeah"

Hanako again thought for a moment before replying. "Then,you have my permission to do so, but if and only if my brother would agree to your terms"

To be continued…

…

Sorry guys for the short chapter, I've been struggling with the plot and it might take me longer to upload a new chapter from here on out but I will finish this no matter how crappy it gets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Luffy sat straight when he heard kidd, they do not understand. They are selfish, they disregarded how he feels.

"no,no ―NO!" He refused profusely.

Namiko seems to get the point that it would be better if mugi-chan goes with one of them. Her toungue is aching to comment sharply but this is, after all the boy's personal life. She chose to llisten.

Kidd and Law pleaded and promised that they would give him shelter, money and love but the boy still chooses his family.

Hanako who already sensed that the boy was exhausted physically and mentally decided thatit would best to call it a night. Luffy refused and he wants to make it a point that no, he would not retire and never would he live with one of them.

"The offer still stands, I will do anything, everything to make you say yes mugiwara-ya, I promise you. You. Will. Be. Mine" the young doctor said with so much coldness that it sent shivers to the maiko's back. It sounded almost possessive at some point but luffy kept his facade. There's a part of him that wants to go with either kidd or law, he wants to give them and himself a chance to love. Maybe if he was destined to a different path he would've be happy to. But he wasn't, live was not an option for a geisha.

Kidd walked towards him and although embarassed he wants to tell the boy how he feels. "You know, you can still be a geisha even if i win, you can do anything as you please but I want to be beside you every step of the way..." he said quietly. Following law when he exited a few moments ago.

The three geishas were still seated, each one with a certain train of thoughts in their head. This was the first time that they had encountered such passionate clients, too passionate.

"I guess they really fall hard on you, ne mugi-chan?" The brunette commented, her tone was mixed with both disbelief and jealousy.

"You know, I think it would be best to go with one of them, it will be for your future mugiwara-san" hanako quietly added.

"Bu-but they would take me away from here! I don't want to go! The plan was just to save up enough money for us to buy crocodile's businesses, right?"

"Yes, but if you go with them to america, you can have education which we will never have! They have colleges and universities that will allow you to take a different path aside from this…" hanako reasoned out.

"What about you? And namiko-nee san and sanji and usopp?" He looks up to her sisters with worried eyes, he really cares about them.

"We'll be fine! Besides! Sanji and usopp doesn't know anything about their debts being paid in advance, all of the money that hanako takes from their paychecks goes to our trust funds! We'll have money enough to start a new life if ever this business would fall!" Namiko reassured the geisha, she didn't tell the plan to the boy but since he was really stubborn then, he left her with no choice.

"Wh-WHAT?"

"That is correct, what crocodile told you was the truth, i have spent all of my savings when the four of you came here. You have no further responsibility with the okiya." His older sister confirmed what he had heard from the brunette.

"Why, why didn't you tell me? Why now?" He felt tears stinging his eyes, he looked back and forth at his so-called sisters who apparently chose not to inform him of their plans. He felt a little more than relieved, no more debts to pay, no more crocodile on their backs but still he grew up at the impression that he needs to work hard for his freedom, he was free all along. He didn't see it as betrayal, as it was still for their sake but he was confused.

"Just why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said quietly, his bangs hid his eyes so well. There was some hurt in his voice but not grave enough that it can be called anger.

"It is my fault that I didn't tell you sooner, I'm a very selfish woman mugiwara-san, for years you were all the family that I never had, you and namiko , placing a sense of responsibility on your shoulders would make you not go and choose a different path, for that I am very sorry." His older sister said sincerely, touching the boy's arms as she apologized.

"It's okay, but? What now?" Luffy was lost, he has no direction now, there was no more goals to push him to work harder.

"Some people work a lifetime to repay their debts you know , but you have a great opportunity before you, the decision is in your hand right now mugi-chan…" namiko felt that her brother needs to hear what she has to say. Luffy looked at his sister fondly, it is true. They looked up to hanako and waited for her answer.

She smiled, a true sincere smile, there was no mystery into in. "After this, you are free to do as you please, after this I suggest that you follow what your heart tells you to do, listen to it, you are more than free to love."

Luffy realizes that what his sister has said was true, obligations set aside, he also gains the freedom to be in love like anyone else, society wouldn't frown upon it, but there is one more question that bothers him.

Would he give up the life that he had been accustomed to in exchange for love?

… … …

Ace ran for what seems like hours, he saw the figure of their giant ship and let out an exhausted huff. He had way too much adventure right now. Exhaustion was catching up to him. Maybe alk he need was a run. Boarding the ship he pulled off his sweaty shirt and went to his room shirtless, he felt someone was awake but it wasn't anything alarming, just a feeling that he was not alone. It must've been marco, he always checks on me every night he thought. Upon reaching the doorway of his cabin the blonde whom ace has been thinking of was sure enough in his room seated at one of the chairs by the desk.

"Where have you been, yoi?" He asked.

"I went out for a run" the blonde quirked an eyebrow at him and he retorted him with " what? I can't sleep!". Contented, marco left the case alone and stood up, ace thinking that his friend was exiting the room made way for him but before he can say anything else he felt the older man's lips brush on his before saying a quick 'good night'. He stood there dumbly with his mouth wide agape. He blinked a few times before he felt his body regain its senses.

 _"Fuck! Now I really wouldn't be able to sleep! Geez, thabks marco!"_ He rolled his eyes and closed the door, he didn't bother locking it. He didn't know why, but he was really hoping that marco would come back and sleep with him. He prayed that a narcoleptic fit would follow but it seems like tonight is not his night. He layed down and stared at the ceiling, how much time had passed before he fell asleep? He doesn't know.

… … …

They had no choice, they have to share one carriage if they want to go home, they do realize that the other can walk home if they like but they were too busy in their own devices to bicker and too tired to walk home.

"Do you realize how selfish you sounded a while ago back at the teahouse?" Kidd said without glancing at his companion who was looking at the scenery as the carriage started to move.

" I do, but that is what I feel, it does not concern you in any other way." He sharply quipped, the young surgeon expected a rebuttal but he only met silence.

"I would do anything for him, you know?" Kidd softly said, law wondered why a man like kidd would fall in love with the likes of mugiwara. Do they share the same reason? Does he see hope like he does when he see him smile? Does he also feel the need to protect the geisha, to make him happy for all of his life?. That was another question tha law's genius mind can't answer, love was far more complicated than any mathematical equation he had ever solved in his entire ezistence. It was really cruel really, it seems like destiny has bounded them to be rivals even before they were born.

"Likewise…" the surgeon answered. Which was true, he would do anything to keep the maiko happy.

Kidd heard it even when it was said quietly. It's funny how his mind pays attention to things about mugiwara but does not give any flying fucks to other things.

"You're sadistic, possessive, malevolent and a lot more other things that i can add tovthe list that would hurt him, are you sure you deserve him?"

Law was taken aback by what kidd has said, it was true, he is. And he hasn't thought about it. Does he really deserve the boy? What ifs scenarios flooded his head and remained silent all throught the trip. Tuning only in what kidd says but ignores it nonetheless. He didn't like this feeling in him.

How can he protect the boy if the boy needs protection from him…

They reached the dock after a few more minutes and seperated ways.

Before they parted kidd offered his hand, and said.

"May the best man win…"

Law smirked at the hand but he took it anyways with his tattooed hand. The grip was tight and firm.

"Same to you as well"

… … …

Three days have passed and the two graduating maikos are busy with inviting patrons to witness their debut. The idea excited the two because they rarely travel in the morning. They sent out invitations and traveled along with usopp driving a horse drawn carriage to the nearby town although smaller, residing in the town were a few acquaintances and friends. They took their time to visit and catch up with their nakamas.

It was already lunch time when they arrived at a familiar bar, the two unboarded the carriage, the male geisha swore thatche should have had seaked out his strawhat boshi where his name comes from to sheild him from the unbearable hetacof the afternoon sun. The person that they're going to visit was one of mugi-chan's uncountable friends, from what namiko heard of the retired geisha the boy claimed that she was really pretty and extremely talented . They heard some commotion inside, there was laughter and they heard a man named marco was yelling at someone that his head does not look like a pineapple. They chuckled imagining that someone's head does resemble the said fruit.

That piqued everyone's curiosity even usopp who suggested that he will join them and protect them if the need arises, but of course, the two maiko knows that it is usopp who needs protection as he was a well known coward.

They peeked inside and discovered that several tables were occupied by the visitors. They all look that they are from another country. Luffy decides that he'll go first as the two others were currently arguing who would go first at the front door.

Sliding the door, mugi-chan felt his heart beat faster than usual. There was something in him that tells him today is going to be an extraordinary day.

The wind chime by the door announced his prescence to the group and the owner.

All eyes were set unto him, he bowed before them and walked further inside. The majority looked at his direction because of his eye catching attire , in all fairness he was wearing a turquoise coloured kimono so it was no surprise that people would gawk over the bold color , law and kidd's mouth was slightly hanging as well, because obviously they didn't expect to see their object of affection in a small tine like this, thatch,marco and vista were sporting confused look on their faces as they swore that they have seen him from before, though hey couldn't point a finger at it.

Ace who has just finished using the washroom was stunned the moment he saw the new visitor, his hand never left the door, his grip getting tighter as every moment passes.

Everyone froze on their spots without moving even an inch of muscle, anticipating what will happen next, those who do not know qas utterly confused why no everyone was silent.

"Luffy! Hello! It's been a long time!" Luckily, makino saved the day as she exited the kitchen door,she saw the same geisha that she has taken care of a long time ago.

When he heard his name being called the boy snapped his head towards makino and chirped a cheerful 'good afternoon' before hugging her.

Ace who was still standing by the door stiffened a little as he heard his brother's name and with hesitatant steps walked to the direction of the two. His eyes were still locked to the boy. He unconsciously weaved his muscular arms around the boy's petite torso.

"H-hi?" He said, his voice devoid of bravery, he feels the need to cry but he wasn't sure which emotion in him was dominant, happiness or disbelief or remorse? He does not know. Kidd and Law shouted in uproar but marco raised a hand before the two, his grim expression

Luffy pulled away from the hug and glanced at the man behind him, he gasped as he saw the man who embraced him , the man has freckles, shoulder length wavy black hair and the same gray eyes as his, though they were a little darker compared to his sliver gray eyes.

"A-ac…" the words seems to be stuck in his throat, he clasped a hand on his mouth and tears began running through his cheeks.

Because there standing behind him has the same as his brother that he had lost a very long time ago.

To be continued…

…

Sorry for the very short chapter I had a sudden burst of inspiration and didn't want it to go to waste so…

The story is nearig its end. Sorry for the still crappy writing style…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Yes luffy, it is me…shhh… its okay, I'm here now"

Silence reigned between the two as the last remnant of tears was wiped by ace with the back of his index finger.

"But I though you were dead, there was the news― and and you fell of the cliff!" Disbelief was mixed in his voice as he stammered.

"I know, I know, someone told me your dead too, and you don't how I'm sorry for leaving you like that , I,-I didn't know what to do back then, they took you away from me, please forgive me…"

"O-oi! Unhand mugi-chan now!" Namiko who just had entered the bar yelled as she saw that her brother was held by a stranger.

"Wh-wha?" Ace was surprised to see an angry geisha marching up to him and next thing he knows was being whacked in the face with a blunt object, it was a folded fan.

"Yeo-" he tried running but the woman proved to be a runner as well.

"Shut up! Pervert!"

"N-no… you don't understand… ow!"

"Namiko nee-san stop! He's ace! the brother I told you about when we were younger! He's alive!" Luffy blocked the third strike that was supposed to hit his long lost brother's head. This prompted the fuming geisha to stop and looked at the two, she was surprised that the older man does resemble his younger brother in some way. The female relaxed a bit and hid her fan back at the sleeves of her kimono.

"Nee-san, this is my brother… Ace!, ace, this is my sworn sister namiko!" The two glared at each other, having the same thoughts. Ace, being he gentleman he dropped his pride first and did the most formal bow before the geisha.

"I'm grateful that you looked out for my brother while i was away…" he said. Namiko dismissed it and her lips curved a little. " It's okay! I didn't do anything at all, but you must thank our nee-chan if you are truly grateful, oh! And sorry about that" she said sheepishly as she pointed at the small bump forming on ace's forehead. He waves the apology and said it was 'all good'

Law was actually dumbfounded from the realization that ace and mugi-chan which was actually luffy who died 12 years ago are brothers, kidd was wearing the same expression as well. By now, everyone seems to have certain degree of understanding for the subject, they didn't pry any further, it was enough that ace was happy.

The people from the okiya introduced themselves to the foreigners as soon as the small drama was done, it actually went well except for some awkward instances, point and case, law, kidd and luffy as well as usopp and kaya. It is safe to say that they pretended that it was their first time meeting each other, like how most geishas act when they run in with some acquaintances while at work. Usopp and kaya were a special case since no one knew about their late night meetings but the coachman was okay with it, he was very happy seeing that the pretty lady was wearing his gift. Everyone got to know each other and they shared a few laughs as the two skilled geisha took control of the conversation, enchanting everyone with stories,jokes and discreetly covered innuendos.

After being intoduced the two brothers were now catching up and at the same time taking about their past happily like kids while makino served them with plates filled to the brim with food, for a moment the spectators saw a brief glimpse of them 12 years ago, wearing rags for clothes and their hairs were disheveled. It might have been just an illusion, a trick of the eye but they felt the hardships of the two as they talk about what happened in their lives.

When it was time that the two geishas plus usopp return to their duties of handing out personal invitations. Ace was a little disappointed but he didn't show it to anyone else. There was really no need for it as there were promotional posters plastered around town but they believe that personally visiting a client is a much more better medium.

"Tora-o san～ kiddy-san～ I'll see you later ne～" he chirped merrily as the two stiffened at the sound of their nicknames luffy forgot about the thing called discretion. "Ace-nii san mo!" He added as ace consolation since he was lamenting that his younger brother was leaving again but brightened when he heard his name being mentioned by luffy.

"Okay! Ja ne～" the older raven waved half heartedly.

As the trio went on their way the freckled raven turned around to look at kidd and law. There was something different with ace…

"Lawsy～ kiddy～ how the hell do you know my brother and not tell it to me?" The sweetness of the voice didn't do much in hiding the venom in it.

Cold despair befall the gentlemen that ace has adressed.

"We-we didn't know ace-ya!"

"Y-yeah! He uses a different name ya know!"

This seems to appease the older brother's anger but to their surprise ace looked at them like he figured out something.

"Wait, you two were at the okiya a few days ago, it was already late that time, what were you doing there?"

Like deers caught in a headlight the two snapped their heads to his direction as he was stalking near them.

"We were just… talking!" The young doctor looked at kidd for some help.

"Yeah, like culture and and medicine and… and… culture…" the baker added.

"So what did you learn about their culture, kidd?" Ace asked sarcastically.

"Uhm…" kidd was lost, fuck, he didn't actually learn a damn thing from talking with the geishas. He recounted all the conversation that he had with the maiko but to his dismay it was the kid who asks him about america.

"Perhaps about a thing called Mizu-age? Hmm?" Ace grinned wolfishly as he lured kidd into his trap.

"Yeah! That one!" Law face palmed, seems like the baker was panicking inside that he got lost in his thoughts.

Everyone was laughing right now, it is rare that any of these three men along with marco, vista and sabo lose composure due to pressure.

Ace who was already in front of the two slammed his hands on the table. His gray eyes were lighting like a storm.

"And who's mizuage were you talking about,?"

 _Gulp_

"Ugh…their neighbor ?"

"Fuck you! Don't you even dare lie to me! Tell me!" Ace roared.

With a defeated sigh law looked into those similar gray eyes and said 'your brother's…"

The scene that rolled between the three made everyone doubled in laughing as ace clotheslined the two with his open arms. As soon as they were hit they managed to wiggle free from the muscular guns that the freckled man has and escaped from the establishment faster than you can say 'old macdonald had a farm'

… …

"It feels so unreal! Your brother… he's real! He's alive…" namiko said quietly as they were heading back into the city after handing out the last of their invitations.

" yes I know! I'm so excited～ he'll visit us later! I have a LOT of things to tell him!" The raven giggled as her sister did to.

"By kami! We had a lot of surprises this month! It feels like one more surprise and I'm gonna faint this time!"

They continued to chatter until they saw two figures walking at the long expanse of the unpaved road to the city, by the looks if it they look tired and just came out from a brawl.

"Nami! Luffy! I see law and kidd!" Usopp shouted from the front.

The trio were shocked, did they walk from the town to the city?

"Gentlemen why are you walking? Weren't you with mugi-chan's brother?"

"Yes we are! but someone here is stupid enough to tell ace that one if us will be claiming his brother's mizuage!" Kidd glared at his rival before smiling back to the geisha's direction.

"Ho! Weren't you the one who stammered a while ago?" Law retorted, oh this is so on!

"Come we'll give you lift!" Luffy chirped as he mystically popped his head out of the window, albeit his sister's head was in fact also at the window, hiw he did that was left their imaginations.

The two snapped their heads towards opposite direction, their prides as men was being tested by the boy, they believe that it should be the other way around.

"Come on! What ate you waiting for?" The raven barked when he saw that he two were not moving.

With bashful expressions the two boarded the carriage without any more drama but was very careful not to soil the geisha's kimono with their sweaty, sticky and dirty skin. The ride was silent as the two were so embarassed that their object of affection was with them and they smell bad from staying under the sun's ray for too long.

The two geishas didn't seem to mind that their visitors were in such a state but nevertheless they tried conversing with them, and even offering beverages. But the poor gentlemen's prides were already trampled shown by their limited reactions, as they arrived the area of the ship, the foreigners thanked them profusely and ran out of the carriage and into their place of residence retreating with such speed that it puts a cheetah into shame.

… …

Evening came without being eventful aside from ace who scolded them for running away. After they xplained their sides they decided to head out together to see luffy.

"But you can't blame us for not worrying about our lives! " kidd reasoned out as he was descending down the plank with law and ace at his back.

"Hahaha I know, I know, but you have to undrestand I was shocked at that time, you know that it has been a long time since I saw my brother, he was a kid back then, and my entire mission was to defend him. You just can't blame me if I'm a tad over protective of that twerp." He raised his two hand in defeat.

"But portgas-ya? Is it really okay with you that one of us will be your brother's danna?" Law said with still a little bit skeptical.

"It is his choice after all… I think i have to trust him on this one!" The older smiled to them as they boarded the waiting carriage.

… … …

"You see, we need to expand our business! I have met with a lot of potential buyers! It is time that japan should also share their products to the world!" Said by a man whom the three geishas have not seen before in their entire life.

"I'm not really sure about that, but as a businessman I'll think it over and i will send you an answer in a few weeks time." Crocodile answered the man who nodded and bought the glass of whiskey to his lips.

 _Knock_ _knock_

"Sumimasen for interrupting ,but mugi-san's guests has arrived." The cook as professional as always said from the door.

"Ooh! Ooh! They're here! Corcy～ I would like introduce you to my future dannas and… brother!" The young maiko clapped his hands excitedly as crocodile gave up with a sigh.

"From the looks of it you seems like the boy's father" the man shook his head and added " grouchy father to be exact! Fufufufufu!" The female geisha joined in laughing as crocodile glared at them.

"Boy! Why don't you fetch your guests and let them join here!" The man commented.

"Is it really okay with you tori-san?" Mugi-chan tilted his head in reassurance which the guest chuckled to, the boy is really something.

"Of course! Are they japanese businessmen?" He asked.

"Iie, they're foreigners!" Luffy answered, prompting the man to nod in understanding. The boy dashed off to to fetch his guest as the two women continued serving them with whiskey.

"Crocy-san! Tori-san! This are my guests! Kiddy～ and Traffy～ oh I almost forgot! And this is my nii-san Ace～ " as he pointed to each one of them, crocodule dropped the cigar from his mouth as he was drenched with whiskey that sputted out from the guest.

"Lawsy～～～" he shouted before running to the doctor.

"Da-da-dad!?" To the doctor's horror he saw the man who annoyed him through his 20 something years of existence, he is the so called adoptive father who took him in when his parents and sister died from the war, donning a pink feathered coat with matching pointy sunglasses the surgeon was glomped to the ground mercilessly by none other than donquixote doflamingo aka doffy-ya.

"Dad? " Was what came out of their mouths as they saw the scene unfold before them. Everyone contained their shock and decided to be seated, ace and kidd has seen the man before when they were still students, even back then their friend never aknowledged the blonde.

Wiggling his body free he pushed aside the 7ft. Something giant aside and stood up quickly.

"Do-doffy-ya! What are you doing here in japan? You were suppose to be in egypt right?" Law said with disbelief and just a little hint of desperation in his voice. He does respect his adoptive father but he does not feel comfortable with him around, law defines him as an apathetic, megalomanic, flamboyant psychopath with a terrible fashion sense and heart as cold as ice. Not that he is different to him but the point is he is downright scared by his own reflection.

"I do, but I came back as soon as the transaction was over, I can't stand the hot humid weather" doflamingo said with a grin. Looking at the young geisha his grin turned impossibly wider making him look like a goblin and said " so, that is your soon to be spouse eh?, corazon was right! he does look uhm… lovely～"

"Corazon?" Suprise was written in law's face, the nam corazon was a moniker for the younger brother, the more beloved, benelovent brother though he had never expected that the said person would contact doflamingo even if they were brothers, after all, he is currently confined in a mental institution, being treated for his shell shock that the younger donquixote had acquired from the war.

"Yes,he told me about the letter that youvsent him, he is somewhat getting better but, the doctors are still not convinced that he has fully recovered from trauma…" the older donquixote turned his back to law not wanting the doctor to see the sadness that he keeps behind his tinted glasses, the though he was betrayed by his voice that grew softer.

"Do not worry, it's only a matter of time before he completely recovers! I believe no donquixote is weak." Though rarely spoken, law offered some words of comfort to the blonde man as they share the same level of affection towards the ill rocinante. It is at times like this that he feels like they were family, like they were atleast connected at some point, it is some time where law wants to give his father a second chance of atleast being aknowledged. Everyone in the room was a little touched by this sudden softness that law exhibited towards a different person who is not mugi-chan.

"I'll be off then, I wish you good luck with the auction, the boy is gold!" Doflamingo said as he walked tiwards the door, he soon turned towards law and lowered his glasses a littke bit before winking. " Don't hurt him too much with that jumbo schlong of yours. Okay?" He laughed as law cursed him in fast paced spanish, the tall raven takes it all back what he had though of the fucking connection, he thought that for once he and his father would have a time where they would share a normal conversation. With a very effeminate flick of the hand the tall blonde left the premises of the okiya with law slumping down on his seat.

Crocodile bought his lited cigar to his lips and took a long drag before sending a glare to law and kidd. He didn't bother looking at ace who is luffy's older brother as there wasn't any drastic difference in his facial features since he last saw him.

"So… you are mugi-chan's…"

"Luffy's..." ace corrected the older man.

"Luffy's … possible dannas?"

The raven and brunette nodded their heads, they were quite intimidated by crocodile's menacing appearance. Though they were in high alert as he may be also a possible bidder, or a paedophile…

"I'm trafalgar law and this one is eustass kidd… and you are?" Law quirked an eyebrow, obviously curious as to why a shichibukai like his father was connected with the boy.

The oldest ravenette jauntily waves his cigar in the air, its hazy smoke swirling in circles as he does so."Crocodile one the seven warlords, hanako's danna, and business partner"

The two stiffened, though the geishas and crocodile were not related by blood, they understood what he means, he is after all the true head of the house, the acting 'father'.

Kidd can see from the sidelines that ace's hands were balled in a tight fist.

"This is not a joke." All this time everyone was silent anticipating what he is going to say.

"… are… jok…" kidd muttered.

"What was that? Young man, if you have anything to say please speak louder…"

"… not joking… " kidd said a little louder.

Crocodile squinted his eyes and cupped his uninjured hand's palm besides here ear.

"I said. I. AM. NOT. JOKING." The brunette gritted his teeth as these words escaped his lips.

"Amen" law commented with a smirk.

"Good! Then, can you possibly provide everything, anything that the boy right here, needs all throughout his career?" He said so smoothly thatvone can misunderstand what he means if they it was played in a different scenario. Luffy flinched when he heard his name being mentioned but remained still. God! If they weren't geishas and crocodile was his real father this might look like kidd and law were asking his hand for marriage.

"Are you willing to spend millions and millions of yen on his clothes, his shows, build him a house , provide him with a very comfortable life suitable for royalty?"

"Pardon for me for my insolence but you do know who my father is right? I can reassure you that money is out of the question here." Law interjeted.

"I agree! I- We didn't come from a household with a meager income… sir" kidd seconded.

"Very well… if that is the case, Ace! Are you okay with all of this?"

Ace snapped out from his thoughts, his anger with the shichibukai who separated them when they were younger, the man that he had been plotting revenge on since knowing who his involvement in their past. Was this same man asking his thoughts about his brother's future? Was he regarding him with respect? Though many questions were floating inside the freckled man's head he simply said.

"The decisions are in my brother's hand…" was all he could say, he lied when he said he trusts his brother's decision, but, the truth is, he felt uneeded anymore, he feels that he is no longer part of his brother's life. Being separated from him for 12 long fucking years, he felt that he has no right on his brother's decision anymore.

Crocodile looked at him thoughtfully. "I am very very sorry about what happened back then, the past me was greedy and cruel. I have never imagined in my life that I, Suna Crocodile would feel protective over my… " the words were stuck in him like rough sand being stuffed inside his throat. In the past he might have called them property or constituents but there was something in him that changed, "… family" he finished. "I take responsibility for all my mistakes…"

The geishas were all stunned at his words. He is joking right? But it was sincere almost, kind…

"Though, I do not feel guilty nor remorse in meeting such a kid…"he chuckled. The silence was disturbing that it sounds like he was having a monologue with statues around him.

"And… I think that you as his real brother has a say about this matter."

Ace felt like all the hatred in him was dissolving, all this time he was angry with whoever took his brother away from him, was crocodile tricking him, knowing that now he is richer, more powerful, more influential than the shichibukai,that with a snap of his finger he can crumble his status into dust, this did not went according to his plans on vengeance. But somewhere in his heart he felt like he needs to forgive the man, after all what he had said. "As much as it pains me to do so, he is of rightful age and thinking, I let the matter rest in his hands and… and I forgive you! Though I know you didn't do anything to make my brother's life easier you atleast gave him a home when I was not around" tears were rapidly faling from ace's eyes, he felt free, he felt like all the burdens were lifted, it felt good to forgive. It is hard to do so but it is a step on his personal recovery. Luffy was crying as well, he anticipated that ace would exact his revenge but it turned out well than what he had imagined.

"Foreigners, the bidding will start at 200,000 yen, I don't want my boy to recieve any less!" He exclaimed.

Hanako eyes his danna with a pleased look. Crocodile then replied her with a thin smile that graced his lips, it was a real authentic smile, he nodded his head and looked at the three geishas.

"Robin…'

The female raven bowed her head in aknowledgment.

"I know I am not the ideal image of a husband, I'm always busy, I'm irritable and most of all I'm not a person who openly shows affection. And I am very sorry for that" he spologized as he leaned the back of his head on the wall. He slicked his gel laden hair back.

The mistress' hand shot up through her mouth, can it be? No, she still neds to exact her own revenge to his danna, why does he keep on thwarting everyone's plot of vengeance to him. Does he know?

"But, I didn't bid for your mizuage just because I want you as a proof of my high status, but there was something in your eyes the moment that I saw you that made me want to protect you … that I, need you…" he confessed, his voice as smooth and calm as ever and there was no coldness in it. It seems like the cold winter that had once hardened the warlord's heart has transitioned into the warm and bountiful spring. It was really awkward that the shichibukai confessed with people around, but he didn't seem to mind. He can always blame it on the alcohol if it goes awry.

He sighed as he drank from his glass of whiskey and shot an expectant look to his geisha, robin seems to be taking her time in considering her answer.

" I hate you, so much!" She closed her eyes, her voice was pained she felt two comforting hands lay on her shoulder and the other in her hands. " But, I… love you just the same…" she whispers as she ooens her eyes slowly, showing her slightly moist sapphire orbs.

The two adults chuckled, like kids. Their chuckles synchronously turned into hearty laughs that horrified the young adults in the room.

"If your asking for my hand in marriage…then i must first warn you that… I can no longer bear any children" she looked sadly towards her two protegees, "so… what I ask of you is to adopt luffy-san and nami-san into the suna household…" she finished.

It was the shichibukai who turned silent for a moment, anticioation was thickening the atmosphere, neither made a sound even ace who seems to agree, he believes that his brother had already found his family in the form of these people. Robin was almost losing her composure, she was anxious to hear the 'yes' from him but it seems like she's mista… "Yes, I accept your proposal…" or not.

True to her words nami fainted on the spot landing on her sister's lap. Her 'sister' or soon to be mother shot a surprised look at nami. Law immediately got up from his seat and checked the woman's vitals. Luffy who was equally shocked as well remembered what her sister said earlier today. He let out a childish 'shishishi' giggle before dismissing everyone's weird looks.

"Is she gonna be okay doctor-san?" Robin asked calmly, her usual cold tone was replaced by a slightly pitchy one.

"She just fainted, maybe from shock, she is gonna be okay so don't worry." He reassured the female raven as he went back to sit in his place. Robin decided that it would be best for nami to lay and rest prompting luffy to call sanji and usopp to bring her to her own room. It was getting late at that time so, the shichibukai took his leave with robin accompanying him towards the front door, as they heard the footsteps getting farther away from their room ace decided to speak up first.

"So, this debut… when is it?"

"Next, next week portgas-ya…" law commented as everyone shuffled and seated near one another.

"And what about that mizuage stuff?'

"I believe it is after the debut party on the same day!" Kidd answered a little too excited which unnerved ace. He felt a knot in his pits from imagining someone taking his brother's virginity. Where's marco when he needs him right now!?

… … …

"I can't believe I got all of that out of my chest…" the shichibukai said as robin helped his danna put on his oversized coat.

"I can't believe it myself…" she replied quietly, her eyes smiling towards her object of affection. She felt him cup her cheeks with an uninjured hand and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. It has been a long time since she has tasted his mouth, nicotine with the smoky flavor of whiskey, it was bitter yet sweet.

The tall raven walked out into the darkness but soon came back with a small red box handing it to the geisha . She raised a stern eyebrow while placibg her arms into her groaned and rolled his eyes but kneeled anyways.

"Nico robin, would you do the honors of accompanying a bitter old man like me for the rest of our lives?" He said with a bored tone.

"I'm surprised! Why so sudden?" She said with good natured sarcasm, faking surprise. Crocodile chuckled and took the ring out of the box, it was a white gold band with a huge chunk of diamond at the center. He tooke her hand and inserted the ring on her finger before standing and pulling her into another kiss. They stood there for a few minutes before the warlord left.

Robin in all her happiness felt a few tears of joy moistened her cheeks.

 _"I don't know how I fell in love with a man who is stubborn than I am…"_ she mused internally, standing by where he kissed ger letting the cool night wind hit her face.

… …

Ace, with an irritated sigh stood from his seat. Kidd and law has been very unbearable since the moment they were left alone by hanako. Their conversation although in good intentions , were all about their plans if they should win his mizuage. He can see that his brother wasn't fond of the conversation itself as his eyes were like a light bulb flickering , a childhood trait that he has carried over into his adult life.

"Stop…" he motioned his hands in front of kidd and law, to which it immediately stopped them from talking.

"Do you think my brother would love you more if you keep on promising material things?" He continued, the looked that they recieved was with disgust, the two fell silent and glanced at the geisha who smiled at his brother.

"Uhm… sorry about that" kidd said apologetically ,rubbing his neck.

"My apologies mug- luffy-ya…" law bowed his head a little for effect.

"It's okay, but you see I don't really care about that fancy mansion and that trip to hawaii or wherever it is, I…" he blushed furiously as he hesitated to continue. 'Just want a simple life with a husband that will love me… "

… …

To be continued …

Okay readers! thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!

I guess this story is still far from over since nothing special has happened with kidd law or luffy. I thought that since luffy can't choose who will win I'll let the fluff start to when kidd or law wins his v.

As soon as I finish this story i would be starting a new one with only law and luffy as pairing. I PROMISE MORE FLUFF NEXT TIME! Thanks!

Please comment for suggestions, criticisms and opinions…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The transitioning of the seasons marked the nearing of the coming of age ceremony for the geishas, with its transition bought many changes as well, ever since the group had swam the pacific ocean's water, kidd has became more and more recluse and quiet as the awaited day nears , they brushed it off as someone who is very excited and nervous about the whole matter. Law, on the othe hand became more and more open about his thoughts around people, which in turn confused their friends to the point that they all agree to a certain theory that the two had switched personalities sometime during the trip.

The red haired man has retired to his own room after lunch as it was already past noon and surely his room would give him the necessary shade to stave off the heat from the hat.

 _"This cannot be… I'm sure I'm in love with him! Why! Why does this things happen…"_ he thought miserably as he flop down the king sized bed, the cushions embracing his mascular physique with its soft cotton padding. Unbeknownst to everyone, his source of confusion came from a chance encounter with a heterochromatic blonde who rescued him when he got lost at the beach.

He hugged his pillow and sighed in it. Why of all times did he start doubting his feelings for the silver eyed geisha, why now?. Squirming, he buried his face deeper into the pillow, no matter how hard he tries the blonde's stoic face keeps popping out of the corner of his mind.

He doesn't know what to do.

… … …

The young surgeon as everyone noticed was glowing with a certain light, for once, the dark circle around his eyes had lightened and his mood was getting better and better.

"Ohayou bonney-ya～" he beamed , the woman being greeted left her sausage dangling in the air during breakfast caused by shock, one, law does not wake up at this time of the day, two, law does not greet anyone with a smile. Even the others didn't fail to notice this change.

"Law by any chance do you feel feverish?" Sabo said while slicing up his sausage and eggs, not looking up to the raven.

"Iie sabo-ya, I actually feel… great" he paused momentarily before his lips curled upwards.

Sabo looked up just in time to catch the smile before it disappears, the blonde was sure his jaw had reached china by now.

Humming merrily, law took a seat and served hinself some coffee, eggs,sausages, a strip of bacon and…

"Holy mother fucker! " ace shouted as law took a piece of wheat bread and took a bite into it accompanied by a slice of sausage and some eggs.

He was already chewing his breakfast when he heard ace react, he looked up to find the cause of the commotion but his eyes didn't caught anything abnormal or shocking, on the contrary the group around the table were nor doing anything. With a shrug he finished his meal and excused himself from the group.

He didn't see how his companions restricted ace from calling an exorcist from the local temple.

The doctor found himself dragged by his own feet in a jewelry store by the market place. It was not fancy looking at the very least but the displays showcased by the window proves the meticulous craftsmanship of the creator. He didn't bother wasting another minute and entered the small establishment looking forward on finding a nice accesory for his one and only geisha .

… …

The heat of the sun's rays woke up namiko from her slumber, although most of the rays were filtered by the curtain in her window sill some managed to infiltrate her abode, reaching up to her eyes. Grudgingly, she sat up straight and ruffled her copper hair. For men, this may be immediately solved by changing positions but for women it is that time of the month where they are in a constant mood swing and constant pain.

She placed a hand on her lower abdomen and tried her best to get up from the comfort of her fluffy futon. She dragged herself to the nearest bathroom while cursing every celestial beings in the sky for making her into a girl. Taking a cold shower with some morphine gave the female geisha some form of relief, well atleast a few hours of it. She then proceeded on applying her meticulous make up which was a daily routine for all the maikos in japan, what others do in an hour, she can finish it in 30 minutes, as she was already finishing her lips, she remembered what happened yesterday, she feels happy for her sister robin, after all these years of unspoken affection the man he is in love with proposed to her. Her brother had two possible dannas who will do anything for him. Such luck… she wonders if she'll have a danna who'll give the world to her.

"I wish I could I find a nice danna as well" she said in a voice that inly she can hear .

In front of the mirror stands a very beautiful smiling geisha, the make up did its part well, no one can even tell her sadness and frustration aside from her. It was

… …

Law was taking his time in walking towards the teahouse, he had found the perfect present for the geisha, though at the back of his mind he was hoping he would like it. With a few skips here and there he reached the familiar establishment and knocked the back of his hand on the wooden door.

By routine it is either usopp or sanji who opens the door for him but this time it was luffy who was wearing his sleeping yukata that graced his prescence. It was really cute how his hair sticks out everywhere and how he's wrinkle his nose when yawning. He feels his heart skipped a few beats.

"Ohayou luffy-ya～" he greeted warmly, he hates it how he can't help but turn soft when facing the geisha.

"Ohayou gozaimasu traffy!～ " he beamed back, damn! If law would wake up to this everyday then he would've believe that heaven was a place or rather a person on earth. Soon, he was lead by the geisha not into the waiting room but into his own room which surprised the young doctor.

"Luffy-ya?" He questioned as he was pushed to a chair by the vanity mirror which contains a few things that the young boy uses.

"Oh… there were some costumers that visited last night, they left before you came and the rooms are well… messy." Luffy explained.

"So what brings you here?" Luffy asked innocently with his humongous smile still plastered on his face.

"I… well I bought you a present?" He asked more than he explained which made the cute maiko pout a little. Law rolled his eyes and scratched his goatee. Sometimes both of them can prove to be quite oblivious even when it is already slapping them in the face. He took out a rectangular box from his pocket and revealed its content ti the boy.

With a sigh he mustered all his man power to say the words… "I came to see you…" there, fucking there! He said it. He unclasped the chain of the necklace and motioned luffy to come over but instead he said.

"And? Why would you do that?" Luffy said with a quirked eyebrow, his naivety can really be frustrating some times.

Oh! Come on! I have fucking feeling for you ass hole! Law was already on the verge of exploding he was actually trembling in livid anger, sure, the geisha is quite the stunner and honestly he is quite smart at sone thing but right now, right now! Law isn't really sure if he fell for the right person. GOD! He wants to stranggle him, no! bad law! You have to be the better man here.

"Because… just because… I want to see you…" he hid his blush that dusted his cheeks with his handy dandy fluffy hat. His hands still in mid air carrying the platinum piece of jewelry.

There was a moment of silence, luffy was looking at him dumbly.

"Oh god! You don't really get it do you?" He asked as he look up to the maiko. The younger raven just smiled and leaned before the surgeon who took it as a cue to biind the locks together.

"Haha I do get it! I was just teasing ya know!?" He slip out a tongue and pulled his lower eyelid downwards. Luffy didn't see the finger that law used to flick his forehead. He flinched and rubbed the stinging spot.

"And why would you do that?" He asked with a fake glare.

"Because… traffy looks cute when he is nervous～ mmmm… I like traffy that way ～" he said bluntly. What luffy means to say was 'because I love knowing that you are nervouse when I'm around… and yes I do like you too' but whatever, let the almighty surgeon figure that out for himself.

Law's jaw was left hanging in the air from the words that came out from the geisha's mouth, how can someone, a geisha like luffy to be exact, make him nervous and giddy since day one up to the present time.

" traffy?" Luffy moved from his seat as he called out the doctor's nickname.

"…" no sound came out from the doctor's mouth. Only the chirping of the higurashi outside basking in the mid morning sun echoed throughout the place.

Law's mind were drifting somewhere, he didn't hear him call his name nor did he felt that the geisha was already in his face. What pulled him back to reality was the soft, warm and wet lips that landed upon his own. The kiss was inexperienced and short. Just a peck, not even lasting a few seconds. When he realize what had progressed, it was too late and the plump red that he adores so much pulled away.

"Thank you for the wonderful present Shi shi shi" luffy chuckled as he retreated back to his seat while touching the shining platinum chain aroubd his neck, the warm blush on the doctor's face made his heart flutter a little, he has accepted the fact that whoever wins the bidding would have him, if sadly, law does not win then, he would have no choice but to teach his heart how to love kidd who he see's more of a close friend. From somewhere at the back of his mind, luffy truly wishes that law wins over the bidding.

"Luffy-ya…" he whisphered, his voice was like a slightly pitchier baritone, for luffy, the way that the man called his name was smooth to the ears much like velvet to the touch. His similar shade of gray eyes were lost in the depths of those silver orbs. The older raven inched closer and cupped his petite round face, they both felt something ticklish at the bottom of their stomachs from the contact, law can't take it anymore, the waiting that is. Whatever the consequence might be he knows that what he'll do next is something he won't regret.

He violently pushed himself into luffy's who let out a whimpered cry from the impact, their lips crushing against each other, nose brushing when they tilt their heads. He felt the maiko's arms wrap around his neck. By instinct he grab the boy's leg with an arm and the other at his back carrying him into the futon. With a weak thud, they slammed on the padding and continued their hot and torrid kiss. The thin arms around his neck vanished for a second and moved to his face.

After a few more moments Luffy pushed the doctor's head away from his face, panting, catching his breath. Confused, law looked at his geisha with wife eyes, did he go too far? "Luffy-ya I'm sorry…"

"I'm okay! I just. Ran. Out of breath shishishi～" he reasoned out, seeing the doctor was like a fish out of water. They chuckled at thay, of course his paranoia was just getting the best of him.

They laid there fully clothed, their limbs in a tangled mess. Law didn't dare touch the maiko below his waist even if his member was already suffocating inside his pants. They continued kissing but this time in a more passionate way, there was no need to rush, no tension. It was when luffy accidentally brushed his leg on the older mans groan did the surgeon let out a very lewd moan.

"Oh. OH! I'm sorry about that…" luffy said sheepishly, though the way that his eyes were gleaming with mischief made law uneasy.

"It's okay… I'll just finish this somewhere." He dismisses but as he was trying to get up luffy pushed the older man on his back straddling him on the hips. "Agh" was all the poor doctor can say.

" nah, we can't do **that** right now but…" luffy said meekly, his pale complexion was heating up to the thoughts that was currently playing in his mind. His hand caressed the doctor's chest slowly going down to the angry erection.

"He-hey luffy-ya what are you doing?" He said in a hushed whisper, his eyes travelled to the door which was surprisingly locked. LIES! Law knows what luffy is trying to do, but it still surprised him that luffy can be quite perverted on the inside.

"It's okay, i don't want traffy to be prostated…" he smiled, law chuckles, it's frustrated, he wants to correct the incorrect use of the word but didn't as the hand that went in his pants made him moan.

"It's wet… and big! " the maiko gasped in horror as his hand took the entirety of the doctor's package. Law only smirked smugly.

Positioning his body right, luffy unbuttoned the pants that was constricting law and fondly swatted the cock with his hand.

"Luffy-ya! That's not a to… agh!" Law's sentence didn't finish as luffy licked the tip of his penis. Electrifying jolts of pleasure travelled around his body as the small raven tried his best to put the whole things in his mouth resulting in law's cock hitting the wall of the boy' mouth. At first the boy's was struggling on how to fit all of it in his mouth but as soon as he got his pacing he manages to get a good measure of it inside of his throat without gagging.

"Ney U duub wit?" Law didn't understand the question but the vibration from luffy's small mouth made him nod and ! It's been months since he had sexual contact with someone else, this thought was too much for law to handle. He covered his eyes with an arm as the boy bobbed his head up and down deeper and deeper on his big member. He was at his limits and wasn't prepared for the climax, he moaned shakily as the tension in his lower abdomen was getting tighter, with a groan he tried to lift luffy's head up but the boy gained speed and before he knows it his muscles contracted and he proceeds to empty his load in the boy's mouth. Weakly, he sat up before wiping the boy's mouth with the back of his hand.

"You shouldn't have swallowed it." He said as he shook his head, although law enjoys humiliating his previous bed partners he can't really make himself do it to luffy. There was something holding him back from hurting the boy, he doesn't want to corrupt something so… pure and precious. From that moment on he declared to himself that the boy is his and only his to love, nurture and protect.

"It's okay! I was actually really curious about how it tastes shishishi" he giggled, his cheeks were still flustered from deliberatly cutting his air passage. Law kissed him once more and they shared the sweet and salty taste of the surgeon's cum.

With the afterglow of sex already subsiding law realized that he didn't accomplish his main goal for today. Being raised in a hispanic culture, the young doctor was taught that they must first woo their beloved before engaging in sex.

But maybe luffy was a special exception. Maybe luffy is the only person in the world who can contain the surgeon of death.

"I want to take you on a date…" he said as he held the other's hand and kissed it briefly.

To be continued...

…

Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and effort to hose who took the time to read my story. I guess i'll be cutting my story short to maybe 2 more chapters and then I'll move on to my next one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It has been a week after their very first sexual encounter that luffy found himself thinking of law since they haven't seen each other because the soon to be geisha was busy in practicing for his debut performance that will take place next week. His hands were quite full for the time being that he doesn't have much time for himself but at night,when he is alone, he finds himself thinking about the young doctor, his toned tanned skin, dark gray eyes that emits an air of danger, his exotic tribal tattoos that adorns his well sculpted chest crawling up to his arms, how he calls his name… And when luffy thought that was all there is to admire he remembered how he felt , how **it** felt in his mouth, it was warm and throbbing, those sounds that the doctor made drove him to want to make the doctor scream his name.

Desire was what overtook the young maiko, his hands slithered all over his body, thighs, arms, chest and everywhere where the doctor had touched him, but it was not enough, it was not as warm as the hands that he felt when he touched himself, he wants the guy named law to be his and only his. His body was already tired from the day's work, he didn't feel the need to fight the numbing sensation that sleep brings. Before he knew that the darkness has come to claim him, he wished that in his sleep, he'll find the doctor waiting for him in his own realm of dreams.

… …

Law sighed grumpily, these were the nights that he hate, probably caused by pulling all nighters back when he is at the university― the young doctor developed insomnia. His mind were all over the place, his goals, family― rocinante to be exact, he didn't give a shit or 2 about his flamboyant father. He is too tired to move from his position but too awake from his sleep, it hasn't been long since he and the maiko had softcore sex but he can already feel his craving for the boy's affection grow by the day. To be in love is wonderful yet at the same time annoying, tiresome and mind debilitating .

His current state was aggravated when he remembered the present that he gave. Normally, law is very sure of himself, not showing weakness nor doubt when it comes to his own actions but... this kinds of things were new to him.

He was at a different country who fell in love with a foreigner whose culture is different from theirs. Typically, in his own country with his own people he consciously and unconsciously knowd when people are pissed, happy or in love. It was another disadvantage of being him, paranoia and insecurity. Years of being anti-social was catching up to him. He does not know if the geisha **did** like his present, or or if what the boy had said was true. Sad to say, It was a mind game that he can't play.

There were _so_ many questions yet the answers were not clear to him.

This time no books, journals or reasearch materials could help him win what everyone calls 'the game of love…"

… … …

Morning has come with a big news coming from their onee-san, luffy and nami hurriedly fixed themselves and went to greet their sister who was surprisingly shocked and fidgety from the news.

"Nee-san! Ohayou! I heard you have a big news for us!?" Luffy greeted first and traversed the office until he reaches his usual spot by her eldest sister's side followed by nami who still hasn't fixed her kanzashi.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Robin greeted back, her face glowing perpetually with hapiness as the light from the sun touched her face.

"Ne, ne, onee-san spill it out already, I haven't even put on my kanzashi properly just to get here fast !" Nami whined good heartedly.

"So… I've been talking to doctorine-san and… " she trailed off, pausing long enough to see her sister's and brother's mouth go wide in anticipation.

"And?" The two said at the same time glancing at each other before shrugging and returning to their sister who was already continuing her story.

"And… she said that… well… I was misdiagnosed before and the doctor had probably miscalculated…"

ANDDDDDD!? Nami snapped her mouth open comically turned to sharp pointy rows of teeth.

"She said… I-I can still have a baby until next year!" She finished. How she said it was quiet but any one can feel the happiness in her aura that her revelation had bought.

4 long arms wrapped the purple kimono cladded geisha as few tears of joy escaped from her tear ducts. It was a very good morning indeed.

"Oh, nee-san! We're super happy for you!" Nami exclaimed as she too had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yes! We really thought that you'll be alone and sad and and wrinkly, with cats for pets when you grow old!" Luffy exclaimed worriedly but was met with a fist on the head from nami saying something about 'baka! That was a secret of ours when we were kids!' But their sister just laughed it off and said that it might have been not far from the truth if crocodile didn't propose to her. For robin, it was crocodile or the cats.

The trio laughed it off as sanji rolled in with breakfast and proceeded to chat about the gender, the possible names if it is a boy or a girl and other things for the future baby.

…

Morning for kidd has never been to slow but he was getting quite impatient waiting for a certain blonde who he had met back at he pacific waters. They had agreed to meet by the parks's river since today was the man's day off. He had thought long and hard for what he would do with his earlier commitment to the geisha, speaking of which, he hasn't visited for quite some time now. It was quite shameful that he had been so strong off back then when he was courting the raven, then with a snap of a finger, everything changed and he was swooning a different guy.

He likes luffy a lot, he does. But after getting to know 'killer' ― as people in the navy calls him, he found himself falling head over heels with the guy, one if the man's most noticeable golden blonde spiky hair which was always tied back in a neat ponytail glitter when the sun hits it, another was his incredibly bulk physique that is up to par with kidd's own bulky figure and last but not the least which caught kidd's heart the most was with his icy blue and forest green eyes. When it comes to their personalities it was a surprise that they were very compatile as killer was more of a listener but, he has great advices when the need calls for it ,also, they may or may not had fucked each other senseless earlier when they first met, but then again who are we kidding? ― in short, he can satisfy kidd's insatiable appetite in bed and that is something kidd doesn't want for luffy to become. Kidd knows he will feel guilty if he is responsible for dragging a naive and innocent boy in his own twisted quirks. He has his own philosophy that if he messes up then it better be just him who will suffer the consequences, as for killer, they have the same problem so no one between them would be drag by the other, they were on the same boat.

"Hey…" killer said calmly that it didn't even surprise kidd who was not on earth at the moment.

"You're late!" Kidd rolled his eyes as he catched a bottle of beer that his lover threw at him, cracking the lid ooen with his teeth, he took a gulp at the still cold beverage.

"So… why are we here?" Killer did the same with his own bottle and sat next to the brunette.

"Well… I kinda don't know where else to go since I only visit the okiya near the marketplace wheb I arrived here…" it was the truth, he didn't had much touring since he had met the geisha a few weeks ago and decided that it would be best to follow the boy around like a dog.

"You, have a lover or something there?" Killer asks as he took another swig of beer, it would be embarassing if the red hair notices the disappointment in his face.

"I thought I love him but… " he tilted his head and 'tsked', his eyes were pointed at the flowing river, not daring to look at the blonde.

"But what?"

Kidd darted his eyes to the fugure beside him the wind blew their hair along with some leaves and flowers that didn't survive the summer sun's wrath. "I met you and…" he didn't get to continue as the figure lunged and kissed him under the tall tree. Their mouths intertwined, their tongues dancing in a fight for dominance.

Killer pulled away briefly and stared at the amber eyes of his lover.

"No need to finish…" he whisphered, before kissing the young mab senselessly, moaning.

"I know…" running out of breath he panted and continued the kiss their bodies slamming the grass, they can feel the other's smile even when their appendages where busy and continued to make love under the tall acacia tree, not giving a fuck to whoever catches them.

After they fucked the two settled on the ground, their huge bodies where intertwined along with their limbs. Killer's head was lying on the brunette's muscular guns.

Giving out a contented sigh killer began anothe round of conversation, this time about kidd's other object of affection "So what are you gonna about that dude at the teahouse?"

"I already told you, my friend..." he was unsure how to call law so he just rolled his eyes while killer chuckled "and I are gonna bid for his muzage, I can't back out now but I don't want to have it anymore…" grimacing, his body shuffled slightly before finding his comfortale position, althroughout killer just looked at him like he is stupid.

"I have a plan…" was what all killer said as he sent a bone chilling smirk at kidd.

What kidd last remember is the blonde eyeing his crotch and proceeded to fuck himself with it.

… … … …

The day of the ceremony came by in a blink of an eye, everyone was too busy in preparing for their own causes, the okiya for the presentation, law and kidd for the upcoming bidding, while ace and the group were doing some final preparations for their departure back to the U.S. in a week's time.

Luffy in his nervousness proceeded to light a stick of cigarette which garnered a string of colorful words from the blonde cook as they were together in the kitchen. He's quite sure he is gonna mess up the presentation.

As if reading his thoughts the blonde patted his head reassuringly as he goes around the room while cooking for breakfast.

"You're not gonna mess it up! It's impossible that you will!" He said, going back to the cupboards and taking out some spices.

"I dunno…" he slumped.

"Well, why don't you go out for a walk, it's far too early, we still have a couple of hours before the presentation, just go, clear your head for a bit." Sanji winked at luffy who at his suggestion lighted up and walked out of the room sayibg he'll be back in half an hour.

It was still mid morning and the performance was later that afternoon but the crowd was already thick, the air filled with the elicious atsmell of food both savoury and sweet, food stalls were being put up as well as parlor games with prizes for the guests' entertainment. People wearing formal kimonos and suits were blended outside the concert hall, most of them talking about politics and other boring stuffs that didn't interest the maiko, the others were just looking around with their own respective families laughing and enjoyibg themselves with each other's company. Luffy stare at them as he sat at a bench under a tree, his eyes gleams with yearning and sadness, he didn't get to do that back in his childhood, though, there was this certain distant memory that he remembers it was quite faint and for all he knows it might just be a fragmented memory, it was them with ace and his parents when they were still alive. He didn't know what the event was but he knows he felt happy that time. It was then that a familiar voice snapped him out of his reveries.

"Why the long face?" He heard it from his left side the voice only a whispher that only he can hear. He turned his head to the direction only for his lips to brush against the tanned cheek of the doctor. Luffy has not seen that coming and when he looked at the doctor who was donned in a black and gray suit he thought that he was 10 times more handsone today than the last tine he saw him.

Chuckling, law sat beside him and placed a soft peck on his forehead. "Luffy-ya?" he called out to the teen, sounding like he want to ask him something.

"Yes traffy?" The young raven looked up to his tall danna with curiousity.

Mustering up courage, the doctor took a deep breath glancing to luffy fondly before exhaling it "Okay, before anything else I wanna come clean right now… I would really like it if you agree to go out with me!" He said it quickly in one go, not looking at the raven, afraid of being rejected but he didn't catch the maiko who was all the while smiling at the doctor.. " Wether I win or lose, it doesn't matter! I just want you to know… i didn't mean to but I really hav feelings for you, and it was weird and I thought I was going crazy and I haven't felt this way before to another person… " and law rambled and rambled like a prissy teenager with matching uncharacteristic hand gestures, that until luffy stopped him with a soft peck on his slightly dried lips.

"Okay… I like you too…" was all the maiko said , looking straight on those dark stormy gray eyes , clearly no hesitation in his voice. It wasn't a lie, like all the other bastards who he had slept with before.

It was like a holiday, that warm and festive feeling that creeps up in your guts during christmas? It can be comparable, but right now, nothing can beat the happiness of requited affection. It was always law who recieves affection from people, not until this adorable maiko pulled him out of his zone.

"When are we gonna go on a date?" Luffy asked with innocence and was that a hint of excitement that the doctor hears? He was leaning in front of law but not actually touching his skin.

"Well, we can do it right here. Right now." The older raven said as he looked around the surroundings. He would've taken the teen out to a more formal setting but this would suffice as time was actually essential at the moment. The raven maiko immediately agreed and shrugged deeming the whole place as perfect.

The pair walked into the crowd, the older's hand casually wrapped around the other's waist. They both haven't had breakfast as their stomachs grumbled in unison, they laughed at their own embarrassment and proceeded to harass the old man buying half of his stock of food for the famished boy, carrying a dozen or so stacks of food and orange juice for luffy and coffee for the doctor ,they went back to their bench only to sadly find out that an old couple had already occupied their seat.

Luffy didn't mind the lack of accomodation and dragged law away from the scene to look for an unoccupied one , unfortunately, all of the benches are already taken. Law was getting miffed at each bench that they neared only to find out that someone had already beated them into it, 'Tsk'-ing at the people irritably while luffy pats his arms and reassures him that they'll find somewhere to sit soon. noticed that they had already reached the end of the road, far from the concert hall where no people had ventured to. The young surgeon was almost ready to give up, not until…

"Nah! traffy? We can sit there!" The smaller raven pointed to a tall kobushi magnolia tree whose beautiful white flowers were still in full bloom as the spring only ended a few weeks ago. Law, who had no more options nodded his head firmly and they strode off to the direction of the tree and as the wind blew towards them, the gentle sweet scent of the flowers greeted them with delight. The thick leaves and flowers of this particular tree was quite luscious compared to the other trees giving them a nice shade to shelter the two from the rising heat of the sun.

Law sat in crossed legs when they reached the foot of the tree while luffy sat with his legs apart beside the doctor. They began eating ,only stopping to look at each other smiling before resuming their meal. Law was no fan of outdoor picnics reasoning that it is a waste of time and it would be just a bother to pack food and clean it afterwards, but if it means that him and the maiko would be together then it is considered time well spent. It is incredible how he changes on the inside little by little as their 'relationship' furthers.

A pink butterfly landed at the tip of luffy's head but as soon as he reached out to grab it, it flew away. He stood up, startling the doctor a little which pulled him out of his usual reverie ever since he though of the boy in a different light. The smaller raven jumped and tried to catch the butterfly only for the insect to fly higher, it wa always a mystery for law how the maiko can move freely even with constructive clothing, then suddenly he felt a slightly strong gust of wind blew towards at his side and some of the flowers which has a weak grasp on the branches flew by the air.

 _Tug-tug_ _tug-tug_ law's heart beated like a drum as he catched a scene that he is sure his almost perfect photographic memory had forever engraved in his mind. It was luffy, looking at him through half lidded eyes with his always bright smile, the sun's light illuminating the boy's pale skin, the metallic highlights of his dark kimono shone like gold and silver, his dark shiny hair was being ruffled by the wind and all the while falling flowers dancing in the air between them, it was like everything was in slow motion as he appreciates the beauty before him, the beauty of japan, the beauty of luffy, the geisha who melted his frozen heart and kept it only to himself.

Law stood up from his seat and aporoached the geisha who was jumping and twirling on the grass. He intertwined his long toned arms around the teen's waist who was not surprised by the surgeon's sudden approach, he could no longer allow the geisha to leave his side, not anymore. With a finger he tilted the geisha's chin upwards, first, he kissed the boy's forehead and next, to the tip of his nose, to his cheeks and finally he kissed the plump and cherry coloured lips of luffy,

Luffy had always wondered why people say that a kiss is sweet, in his naivety he always thought that when people kiss their salivas become sweet but now he fully understood what they meant, it was not something tangible but rather something that can be felt, with the right person of course. He felt the doctor's heartbeat as his body's leans forward on him, he knows his heart was beating heavily too, his face? Perfection. Those storm gray eyes was looking at him like it was longing for his affection, he promises mentally that even if someone would come to claim his body , his heart would never part with the one who he truly loves, the foreigner from a different land who came and woke up his sleeping heart.

He felt something wet drip on his hand, the gray skies was forewarning them of an impending rain, law knew that they have to finish their date early, the teen should not be allowed to get sick on an important day, on instincts he scooped the geisha in his arms, and ran towards the direction of okiya.

Today has been a good day…

To be continued…

… … …

What can you say people? Was it sappy? I don't care～ I love it!

Thank you so much for your support and time in reading my sorry excuse for a fanfic! The next one is the final chapter though and I would be soon starting a new one …


	10. Final chapter part 1

**Final Chapter (part 1)**

The doctor, with a cheering luffy in his arms boarded the first carriage that they had come across and in a few moments notice, the small droplets of water turned into a full blown rain. He thanked god that the rain had fell after they had boarded the carriage and not when they were still running, it would sadden him that his favorite geisha would catch a cold and would miss an important time like this. They were greeted warmly by the sisters who saw that the two were barely wet and was relieved as they were slightly worried earlier that their brother would've been stuck under the rain if it was not for law.

A change of clothes was needed for the upcoming performance of the two, they would've to use their most expensive and beautiful kimono from their vast wardrobe for the huge audience, namiko was already in her attire which was an intricately designed gold kimono with the four chinese mythical gods embroidered around the cloth, further elaborated by the semi precious stones that was sewn in it, but more importantly, law was excited to see the boy wearing his most beautiful kimono. Robin offered the doctor to stay as the rain wouldn't be weakening after a few more hours, to which he obliged gratefully. The three minus luffy and sanji, who was assigned to help the boy entered the tea room and had some warm beverages to pass some time.

"I wonder how everything would turn out today…" hanako said much to herself than to everyone.

"It would be fine onee-san! I mean we're talking about mugi-chan here! For all we know he might commit mistakes during the performance to which we would not even notice!" Namiko, who was also nervous though hides it very well reassured her sister that everything would be okay.

"Excuse me for my insolence but isn't luffy-ya the most talented dancer around?" Law asked rhetorically. He believes that mugi-chan would rock the house no matter what.

"Yes I have plenty of faith for my youngest brother trafalgar-san but this dance is in a higher level that we're talking about, the dances that you have seen before were child's play compared to the elaborate steps of this play that have been performed for centuries…" she said as soon as she heard the question, it was a fact that many of the nobles who came to see them were well versed in the art and it would be a shame if they would see through the mistakes of the performers, today was not just any other day, the ceremony is the deal breaker for a geisha's future career, so for robin mistake is not an option.

Luffy exited his room after a few hours of meticulous preparation he found law gaping at how beautiful he is right now, it was not just his usual attire of pastel coloured kimonos with a few patterns and a depiction of nature at the bottom part, but this time it was more flashy and you can say that it was really expensive. His inner was a simple black and white with the black running through the seams followed by a black and gold one which was thicker and is covered in black and gold triangles and was lastly topped off with an intricately adorned bloody red kimono with gold embroidery.

"beautiful…" were the only words that the young doctor had managed to say to his lover.

Luffy bit his lower lip fighting hard the blush, though it was useless at this point, he nodded in appreciation and nodded to his adoptive sisters as well. Everyone stood up from their seats as usopp had announced that their carriages are waiting for them outside. Boarding separate carriage they set off to the concert hall.

… …

The ship's passengers were all but very excited today, first, was ace who was pacing back and forth at the lounge, he was already wearing his choice of formal attire for his brother's debut which was a simple yet stylish gray suit that he rarely uses, with marco and sabo also dressed up for the event, the two were trying to contain the restlessness of the young heir. Second was kidd, he and bonney had combined their cash for the auction, he was a little fidgety earlier but with his twin sister on his side who reassures him, he was at least doing better than ace.

The others were already prepared as the time that they left for the concert hall was nearing. The skies were still as gray as earlier this mid morning but the strong rain had already subsided to a harmless shower. They were at their final week in japan and would be soon going back to the united states, today was quite siginifacant for the tourist who had stayed at the land of the rising sun. It is a now or never moment for some people, for the others, their few last stretches of entertainment and for ace, it might be the last time that he is gonna see luffy for the time being as he is soon needed at his father's businesses.

… … …

Luffy was a little, no screw that, he was more than just a little nervous, his hands were a little sweaty and he could feel his stomach churning with his every movement, normally, the boy wasn't easily worried or distracted before performances, but today, all of his mojo had flew away out of the window. Taking a peek at the curtain that separates the performers and the audience it had come ti his attention that countless of people had come to see him, law, kidd, ace, ace's friends who frankly, he does not remember the names due to the fact that he had only met them once, makino was also present but sadly, his childhood idol, shanks was not around. He was happy and yet flabbergasted that his friends and family were present, it did not help him either when namiko was called before the audience to perform her sought after shamisen performance.

The lights had dimmed and the applause died, it was deadly silent at the enclosed building, no one dared to make a disturbance. As soon as namiko was seated at the center of the stage, she was soon followed by a dozen of man carrying instruments such as shamisens, taiko drums and flutes who took their seats by the edges of the arena.

She started off with a single pluck from her shamisen which was followed by the low thuds of the drums and the high pitched wind instruments. She gains momentum at a relatively moderate pace while her back ups were doing the same invoking a tranquil mood for the audience, as well as the people from backstage, there was no wonder why people called her a witch. For her songs were known to ensnare its listeners, hypnotize them, project her music into their subconsciousness. With a smile, she strummed her string instrument in a much faster way, from the backstage people can see how the senior musicians were sweating, luffy chuckled to that.

The lights of the hall soon changed according to the mood of her beat, fake sakura blossoms were falling to the stage as she entered the climax of her song, which involves incredible speed and dexterity. The audience were still quiet, appreciating every

Only a few more minutes and the song would be over, hanako ran up to her brother and put on the final touches to his overall getup because luffy's performance calls for some illusion that would make his eyes slant a little, it was rare that he puts on makeup on his body, but as it is imperative, he has no choice but to comply.

"Luffy! Good luck" she whispered. Luffy smiled at her sister and nodded. Namiko stood up and garnered a huge round of applause from the audience, she glanced at her siblings from the back and received a two thumbs up from luffy.

There was a 10 minute intermission before luffy's performance, hanako joined the audience and sat between kidd and law, the bidding will commence as the maiko starts performing.

Luffy entered the main stage and bowed before everyone, receiving applause, the orchestra started playing with namiko joining them ang sang the piece.

The story was about the sun goddesses' brother who was thrown out of heaven to the mortal world. Luffy moves gracefully around the stage as he was translating one of the most popular myths of japan. His hands shows action, small movements each has a secret meaning for the trained eye with one hand holding a fan that serves as various improvised tools, his kimono sways as he move around in small mincing steps. The story continues as the man saw chopsticks float around by the river, a sign that there could be inhabitants nearby. He followed the river and met an old man and an old woman who were weeping and tells him of their dilemma. Every year the orochi or great serpent with 8 heads eats one of the couple's daughters, originally there were eight but now only one remains. The hero of the story agrees to slay the monster and in return, he asks her hand in marriage to which the couple agrees.

"250,000"

Hanako nodded. Neither one of the three tore their eyes from the stage.

"300,000"

The banished god transformed the young lady into a comb which he safely tucked into his hair, each character were portrayed by luffy alone, shifting within characters by body movements. He then ordered the household to build a fence with 8 gates and brew 8 vats of strong sake as the serpent loves to drink and before it arrives he asks them to hide.

"4-400,000…"

"450,000!"

Hanako was a bit surprised at the amount that his brother's mizuage had reached, with this substantial amount she is sure that his brother would not go without money for a long time.

Surely when night came, the eight headed serpent arrived and each of the orochi's head took a drink from each of the vats, luffy transformed into the orochi by hiding behind of a container and removed his red kimono, the gold and black triangle patterns of his clothing gave an illusion from afar that they were scales as the gold cloth glistens but not shines entirely with the lighting. Artistically, he shifted his knees and shoulders repeatedly to show that he was slithering with the fan in his hand he scooped at the containers gesturing the audience that he was drinking.

"460,000… (huff)"

"500,000!"

"550,000"

"600,000!"

After, the orochi had become intoxicated from the strong brew of sake and the hero of the story proceeded to slay each of the heads, luffy used his fan as a sword and danced gracefully across the stage slashing it to the wind, he made jerky movements at the final swing as it seems that his sword had struck something hard. There was a sword hidden inside the serpent's tail and claimed it rightfully.

"Wha?"

"We can do this all day, you know?"

" tsk…I-I concede…"

Hanako nodded and stood up before going on her way to his brother.

With the serpent gone and the youngest daughter saved, the story ended with the hero marrying the last daughter and lived peacefully for the most of their lives. The audience roared in applause as they have never seen a better interpretation of the play before, claps and shouts of praises were heard across the dome with luffy bowing gracefully before everyone and proceeded to exit the stage. He was greeted by a huge bouquet of flowers from an admire with her sisters on his side. Namiko apparently received her own bouquet of flowers too earlier.

A flash of light from the camera and confettis were thrown in the air for the successful performance of namiko and mugi-chan. Interviewers and journalists flocked the famed household members asking for their opinions that would be probably grace the newspaper's headline tomorrow.

The party was by far the biggest that the young geishas had ever been to. The nobles who bought the most expensive seats got a chance to meet them and refreshment were overflowing. Crocodile was one of them and when he saw his 'family' he approached them holding boxes of gift for each of the now official geishas.

"Congratulations! I've known from the start that you two would be stars from the beginning!" He commented with a smirk gracing his pale face.

"Thank you very much crocodile-san for watching us perform!"

"Iie, your praises are too much!"

They laughed as the formalities ended with crocodile holding out an arm for her lady, to which hanako blushingly accepted. The now retired warlord paraded his beautiful 'wife' and 'kids' were introduced to his colleagues with everyone commending at how their performance was brilliant.

"I already talked to my lawyer and he said that after we get hitched, we can start the adoption process for the two!" He said as hanako was slightly leaning unto him as a photographer took a photo of them.

"Why, that's good news! I also have some news for you…" she whispered as they walked around hall. Crocodile only hummed awaiting his wife's words.

"I can still have a baby…" she said quietly, anyone can probably hear the happiness radiating from her voice.

"…"

Robin looked up to his husband and raised an eyebrow, she got her response when she felt his uninjured arm coil around her waist and the tall man placed a loving peck on her head. She only managed to chuckle.

"Namiko, who do you think won the bidding?" Luffy asked nervously.

"I don't know, robin wouldn't tell…" she replied in a quiet manner. Mugi-chan only nodded his head and they dropped the conversation after instead, enjoyed theirselves at the snack buffet.

"Congratulations lu, you set the roof on fire!" Mugi-chan snapped his head at the voice, there was ace with bouquet of flowers for the two.

"Ace-nii!" He ran up and hugged his older brother who was accompanied by marco and thatch which the latter handed one of ace's bouquet to nami. Formalities ended then and there as the quintet took a seat. Marco popped a champagne bottle open and for a few minutes, luffy forgot about the winner and decided to relish the moment with his brother.

… …

Outside, kidd walked out of the dome and lighted a cigarette stick, he rarely smokes but occasionally he lets himself have a treat.

Law marched outside with his arms crossed and marched up to the unsuspecting kidd and threw a punch directly at the back of his head. The strength was enough to make the man fell on his knees but it was not enough to knock the man unconscious.

Kidd vehemently threw his cancer stick and lunged forward and tackled law to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem? " The red head took the man's collar while sitting on his stomach, his feet buried at the young surgeon's elbow effectively immobilizing him.

The surgeon tried to wiggle his way out but the taller man's weight and strength was weighting him down.

"Get over it, trafalgar! I won! Fair and square!"

To be continued…

… … …

Yay for cliffies!

One more to go guys! Thank you so much for those who keep on reading this!


	11. Final chapter part 2

**Final chapter (last part)**

"Please… come on kidd-ya, you know how much I love him, please just, you know what! I'll pay you back when you get back just please don't take him away from me!" Without much fight law started to beg his childhood rival. He had never begged for something in his entire 26 years existence, but now he finds himself pleading at the red head's mercy.

"…"

He looked at kidd's eyes desperately, his eyes were a little moist, his head hurted a little from the contact with the ground, but that does not equal the pain inside,the thought of luffy being with another man was far more torture than his uncomfortable position. He had so much dreams and plans for them in the future and sadly, it seems like they would only remain as such.

Kidd didn't dare to look at the distressed law, for the first time since they were young he finally won against the smart doctor who always wins when they fight over something, mostly trivial things. Now that he won, kidd questions himself. _"Why don't I feel happy at all?"_

He stood up and freed the doctor under him. Law remained there, staring at the slightly gray clouds, his mouth slightly ajar, he did not make any move even when kidd called out his name, sighing, kidd took the doctor in his arms and sat him at the bench.

"What happened to him?" Kidd hears his lover's voice from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?"

Killer shrugged he took a seat and observed the tanned surgeon motionless face. "I see…" he remarked with the same calmness.

… … …

"Nah, hanako-nee can you please tell me who won?" Luffy who was oblivious to what happened innocently asked her sister who was seated beside crocodile drinking wine.

"I'm very sorry mugi-san but it is best if you find it out for yourself later" she said quietly, her answer made the boy a little nervous. He was a little hopeful that law would win but right now? He wasn't sure.

… …

Ace found a catatonic law sitting at the bench, alone, he didn't need the man to talk anymore, he knows the reason why the man was in that state. He feels a little bad for the doctor, he had heard from his little brother how he adores law. He thinks maybe it was karma after all, law hadn't been the nicest person in their bunch. He took a seat beside the unresponsive doctor, put a hand on his back and slowly rubbed it in a circular manner. Without any notice, tears fell from the doctor's gray eyes, his face was frozen stiff, like a statue.

Ace didn't know how to console his friend, he had never seen the man cry or even showed any sadness before, it was to say very alarming, knowing someone who barely leaks out any emotion that makes him vulnerable and later find them in such a state. Marco soon followed and took the freckled man away from law who marco thinks needs some time alone.

Law, still buried deep in his thoughts heard and felt the presence of his friends comfort him but he was far too distraught to care, all he thinks about was luffy, how that bastard made him love him and how stupid he was to do so. He doesn't know how long he was sitting there, was it hours since kidd left with that blonde? He doesn't know.

… … …

The party was already ending, the nobles are one by one leaving and luffy had no choice but to wait and thank each and every one of the guest for coming, come to think of it, he hadn't seen neither kidd or law after the party.

When the last of the guests have departed the group also did the same to prepare namiko and luffy for tonight. Just as luffy was about to board the carriage, he saw law, sitting alone at the bench at the either side of the parking space, his face devoid of any emotion. He didn't need to ask, it wasn't law who won. He doesn't have time to call and ask him what's wrong, a sudden feeling of disgust sparked out of his guts, not for law of course, but the thought that his first time wouldn't be with law was what made him queasy almost nauseous. He felt his own warm tears crawl its way out his eyes for he had no choice but to give himself to someone who he does not love. It was something he had dreaded before, not all geishas have a beautiful love story, they were servants of the arts and love was not on their list of priorities.

Arriving home and taking a shower soon after, sanji and luffy were in bathroom with sanji helping the maiko dry himself and preparing his clothes to wear. The cook didn't need to ask, the sadness was seething out of the boy, they fixed his hair and the obi of his kimono, turning around sanji gave the maiko a comforting hug, no words were exchanged.

In his beautiful red kimono, he seated at the center, patiently waiting for the man who had bought his mizuage. He recounts how nami told him to just close his eyes and let them do what they want, it will be over soon.

He heard a knock came from his door, tearfully, he said "come in!" Faking the cheerfulness in his voice and the smile that graced his lips, every second that passes makes his stomach restless, inside he was dying more and more as the sliding door opened revealing kidd dragging law by the neck collar.

"Heh, got you good there trafuckgar, I had my revenge for all those years of teasing me, here mugi-chan catch this my last present to you" he said while pushing law inside the room.

"Huh? What?" Was what the maiko managed to say in response.

"I'm sorry, I really really like you but… that guy right there, he loves you more than I do!" He said quickly before closing the door.

When kidd left, law who was in a much more better state looked at luffy before saying a measely 'hi'

"Hey…" luffy felt the knots in his guts loosened as he heard the smooth calm voice that he had come to love.

"You look really beautiful…" law tried breaking the cold hard ice which surrounded them.

"Thank you! You look… uhm… okay…haha" luffy chuckled,Still in his suit that had endured the rain and the mud, the doctor felt his cheeks grow hot from embarassment. "Yeah, I- uh haha kinda slipped a while ago…"

"Well its okay! We're not gonna need those later ya know～"

"…" law smiled but didn't say anything, he felt happiness surge in him, who would have thought? Kidd was actually a good guy who was just taking his revenge on him after their years of continuous feuding, well he doesn't need to tell everyone about killer though, it will just ignite more fires with the red head.

Law slowly walked up to the geisha and pressed his cold lips unto his warm ones whilst his arms wrapped around the maiko to remove his obi, luffy did the same and started off with law's leather belt and started to unbutton his soiled dress shirt. The pushing and the pulling made the two reach the corner of the room with luffy's back hitting the wall softly. The surgeon lifted the raven by his leg until they reached eye level and without breaking their kiss, Law threw the geisha gently on the soft mattres and threw his dress shirt away to a random direction before trapping the boy with his arms with luffy's head in between, his knee in between the smaller legs. The red kimono minus the belt showcased the geisha's pale torso and toned abdomen, law's lips worshipped the marble like smoothness of his lover showering the exposed part with kisses.

"AHHH…"

"Luffy-ya～ you shouldn't be tempting me like that or else I might take you right here and right now…" he said while biting his lips, law took off his pants until he was in his boxers, cueing luffy to the same with his kimono. Luffy found himself gawking at the god-like physique of his lover.

The doctor's lips crawled all the way down from the neck to his lower abdomen before using his teeth to uncover the underwear that shelters his luffy's member. Smirking when he saw that the size was above average and was adorned with lightly trimmed raven hair.

"Stop, its embarrassing!" Luffy desperately covered his member with hands but law was quicker to remove the pesky appendage away from his new found interest.

Law let out a low hearty chuckle and started to suck on the member which made the geisha moan louder and made law more aroused than ever. The geisha looked away and bit his lower lip in embarassment, no matter how many times his sisters had taught him about intercouse it didn't help much when it finally came to the real thing, especially when it was with law.

His moans filled the room gradually turned into labored breathing, his rock hard member was being devoured by the greedy doctor, his tongue slowly circling the head of his dick, running down to the shaft and back. Closing his lips to initiate friction, law bobbed his head up and down making the geisha lose his mind in the process, his ivory like hands ruffling the midnight blue hair of his lover .It didn't take long before luffy reached his limits and with a shriek he spilled his seeds all over the older raven's mouth, his muscles tensed and with the afterglow of his release making his heart beat double, he let his body sink in the soft padding.

"Did that feel good? Yes? But we are only just beginning～" law gritted his teeth as he as he wiped some cum that escaped his lips and proceeded to pull luffy's ankle roughly towards him, but not forcefully. "I'm so turned on right now my love…" luffy blushed to this and just nodded his head hesitantly towards the doctor.

"I'll make you scream my name luffy-ya, I promise that!" He said as he took both of his legs by his arms and attacked the geisha's rectum with his tongue.

"La-law! That's dirty!" He protested as he felt exposed and humiliated. The warm appendage invading his hole made him moan and the fire in his stomach began to ignite again, the pleasure that he gained from the sensitive nerve endings made him see double as he resigned to his fate.

"You're fucking delicious…" he heard his lover say, he was too busy basking in his overdrive that he just called out law's name softly.

The warmth pulled away to his dismay as law carefully laid his his back to the ground. He eyed the doctor which retrieved a vial nearby and saw his slather some of the liquid in it to his hands. He felt the cool gel made contact to his skin and he moaned at the sudden change of temperature. Law's hand were beautiful to his opinion, they were tanned and big but slender and soft. A sudden intrusion from one of the fingers surprised him.

"Shhhh relax… I'll make you feel so fucking good…" he chuckled at the statement but obeyed and took deep breaths as the finger passed through the first ring of muscle. Buried to the hilt, the doctor used his thumb to massage the area between the hole and the ball sac, the sensation tickled the geisha and bit his lower lip hard to stop an incoming loud moan effectively muffling it. The finger inside him wiggled and made him jerk when it hit a nerve making him see spots.

Law chuckled and muttered a quiet 'there you are…' before removing his finger slowly and quickly jabbing it back hitting the same spot again. Luffy was amazed at this another unfamiliar sensation that was different from what he felt a while back. Another finger went inside him and although it stings, the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure that comes with it. Another finger tried to enter but it seems that he was at its limit as he saw the doctor burrow his eyebrows in frustration.

"I-is there anything wrong?" He asks his throat was dried from moaning and law just gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry luffy-ya but It seems only two of my fingers can enter…" his voice was deadly cold which alarmed the geisha, he doesn't know what would happen next, he doesn't want this to end, not right now when he was already worked up. Law removed his fingers from inside of luffy and for a brief second he could see the dismay written all over the geisha's face.

The doctor chuckled before removing his boxers and for the second time luffy saw the huge monstrosity that was pointed angrily at him as he sat. He swallowed unconsciously, he looked at the doctor's face who was grinning at him with an eyebrow quirked.

Luffy, shakily reached out a hand and stroked the member with earned an arousing grunt from law which made the boy excited, his hand doesn't even occupy half of the doctor's dick. A transparent liquid was seeping out from the tip, curiously luffy licked the substance and found out that it was rather salty but doesn't have a distinct odor like cum. This one he didn't need any lessons and proceeded to put the hard member in his mouth, pleasing law, making him moan hard and pant with each movement from the geisha. A few moment ha passed and he felt the doctor's hand cupped his cheeks and said " that would be quite enough for the mean time…" unknowingly, luffy took out the dick in his mouth and as it was parting a thin trail of saliva stretched from the cock to his lips, law saw how the geisha licked his lips and he found it really erotic.

"Lie down" law whispered as he pushed the boy's gently back to the futon and placed a pillow behind luffy's lower back, elevating his hips. He took some of the lube from the vial and slathered his entire member with gel along with luffy's hole that to law's dismay had tightened again in only a few moment of negligence. Luffy can feel his legs froze as he felt digits working its way in him, scissoring him inside, he moaned as it grazed his sensitive spots. Law took out his hand after deeming it ready, looking at luffy for a brief moment before aiming his cock at the swollen passage.

His breath hitched as he waited in anticipation, luffy felt the head of law's member touched the entrance of his hole, slowly he felt something in him got torn, he felt pain as it the gigantic member ripped his inside, he felt tears swells in his eyes but no matter what he won't show it to law whose face was in pure bliss.

"You're so fucking tight, I know I'm hurting you but everything would be over soon" he grunted as he forced himself not to insert everything in one go. Showering the poor luffy with kisses to distract him from the pain.

Luffy doesn't know if he can still take more, he feels so full inside, the pain has not expired yet but it was slowly becoming bearable, he can feel the doctor's warmth inside of him.

"Please law, move" he said meekly, his eyes pleading to the doctor, there was something itching inside of him that he knows only law can cure.

Law took out three fourths and briskly entered, both moaning at the pressure. Law started picking up their pace when law felt that luffy was already getting used to the invasion. The sick sound of their skin slapping on one another ringed throughout the room accompanied by their moans and luffy's pleas to go faster. Law can already feel the tension in his muscles tightens as he was reaching his climax, luffy's tight passage was choking his member effectively sustaining him with enough friction. It only took a few more pumps when luffy's passage tightened impossibly as he reached his own heaven crying from the pleasure that it bought, spilling his cum everywhere, seeing his lover in such a state drove law mad as he reached his own climax, spilling almost a cupful of his essence deep inside luffy. They were panting heavily as they took in the aftershock of their orgasms. Law tried to pull out but luffy protested stating that he want it to stay inside of him.

"Please law I-I need more of you inside of me…" he whispered shakily.

Goose bumps crawled through the doctor's skin at the wanton words of his partner, what is there to lose if they do another he thought. He can already feel his own member hardening as luffy needily assaulted his nipples and chest with his mouth

"I will give the world to you luffy…" he answered as he kissed the boy's neck. His arm slithered through his back and another at his leg and carried the boy with him as he stood. Luffy understood and wrapped his arms instinctively around the doctor's neck and his legs at his waist.

Gaining their balance, he fucked luffy while standing. For luffy, their new position bought a new kind of pleasure in him, the position although effective was tiring and as law sat, luffy straddled him and to his surprise the geisha started to fuck himself, law couldn't believe how luffy manages to know what to do considering that it was their first time.

"Law! Law!"

He went crazy as he heard luffy cried out his pleasure, he was on his second orgasm and luffy was at his third, luffy was driving him crazy by his lewd commands. Who knew luffy would be a sex maniac. He felt the body on top of him go rigid and warm cum dripped on his stomach, he was near his end too and he soon followed drenching the boy's passage with his cum. He felt the lithe figure land on his broad and toned chest, sharing each others warmth. Luffy whispered sweet nothings to law's chest and the doctor answered him with kisses. They stayed like that, he felt luffy's breathing became deeper and slower, he must have had fallen asleep he thought. It didn't take him long before he felt the sand man visited him as well, he took notice of the cum that leaked out of luffy's hole and winced when a few amounts of blood was mixed in.

Law woke up when he felt luffy's hair brush against his chin, the said geisha nuzzled deeper into the doctor's chest to which he happily accepted, the smell of sweat and sex still lingers in the air, they didn't bother cleaning up last night as they were both exhausted. He kissed the the locks of raven hair under him, the other responded by a contented 'mmm…' law glanced at his watch and it reads 3:22, he was surprised that he managed to sleep for 12 hours straight considering that he has insomnia.

"Good morning traffy…" luffy whispered, he again pecked luffy's head before replying.

"I love you luffy-ya…"

"I love you too traffy～"

"Traffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't feel my legs…"

… … …

Seasons flew like birds in the sky, from hot to cool then cold to warm, it has been a year since they had met and it all began. The year bought many changes to people of the okiya as well as to some of the foreigners who had found something precious in the land of the rising sun .

First was robin and crocodile, after a month since the two's debut the senior geisha retired from her profession, they got married in a traditional Japanese ceremony and now on their second baby. The two are still on each others throat, but all is well and it just proves that sometimes the person meant for you is the person you don't actually see eye to eye. She opened up a book store near the okiya as a way to past time.

Nami took over the okiya , under her stead the teahouse's reputation boomed as westernization entered japan, she is single and is quite happy with the fortune that she had amassed, she believes that she does not need a man to be happy, she is now the new okaasan of 6 girls who wants to be geishas in the future, she thinks it is her responsibility to pass on the art to the younger generation.

Usopp and kaya eloped leading sabo to conduct a man hunt for the long nosed driver, the couple moved north and and with half of luffy's mizuage money , The once penniless driver became the owner of his own taxi company with hundreds of cars to boot and is no longer worrying about their financial security.

Sanji, with the other half of luffy's mizuage, left the okiya and built his own restaurant, he named it the 'baratie's' as a homage to his late father's old restaurant, it became a local hit to locals and foreigners alike. With his good looks the blonde foreigner who is more fluent in japanese than in any other language graced the media with his prodigious skills in cooking and became famous, appearing in soap operas and radio shows. He is still with zoro who acts as his bodyguard.

Kidd eventually opened a bakery near the naval base and is quite living the dream with his partner, killer. He is not pissed with law anymore.

Luffy and law decided to move to america where luffy will study in a university near law's workplace. He folded his fans and tucked his kimonos, this life taught him a lot of things, he laughed he cried and he fell in love. He may not be a geisha anymore by trade but no one can deny that once upon a time, a kid with pale skin and silver eyes lived in a world of willows and flowers.

THE END…

… …

To all those who read the story from the beginning to the end, I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart, to those who reviewed and favorited and followed my story, it is because of you people that i did not give up on this story. Once again minna-san

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!

Till next time～


End file.
